La leyenda del ultimo caballero
by nautic.venus
Summary: La leyenda del ultimo guerrero debe ser contada. Tres caballeros. Tres virtudes. Honor, Fe, Justicia. Un pasado. Amigos o Enemigos. Una historia llena de comedia, romance y batallas.
1. El caballero

**.**

 **Capítulo 1: El Caballero**

.

El chico de rojos cabellos puso una mueca de hastió. Realmente era cansado cuando aquel que era su guía comenzaba a darle un sermón. Para cualquier persona normal, esto sería bastante normal. Pero esa situación no era normal, el no era normal y por su puesto su guía, ese pequeño gato de dorado pelaje, tampoco era normal.

—Solo estoy diciendo que deberías tomar tus estudios más en serio—Comenzó aquel regaño Arión—No puedes vivir de lo que ganas en un trabajo de medio tiempo—Continuo el minino—Es necesario que seas un profesionista. Luchar contra el poder de la oscuridad, no te asegura un sueldo.

El chico se giro para encarar al gato que caminaba detrás de él.

—Tengo muy claro que luchar contra las fuerzas de la oscuridad no me da nada a ganar—Luego hizo una mueca de sarcasmo—Y si no te has dado cuenta, voy camino a clases.

—Solo me preocupo por ti…

—Lo sé—Contesto el chico con una sonrisa. Y camino aun más rápido.

— ¡Karél! —Grito el gato.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Si giro de nuevo.

— ¿Llevas tu almuerzo?

El chico se quedo congelado un momento, como analizando sus recuerdos.

—…Claro que lo llevo, ahora debo correr o llegare tarde.

— ¡Adiós!

El chico paso una mano por sus alborotados y rojos cabellos. Cerró los ojos un momento, recordando como en los últimos tiempos su vida había dado un giro inesperado. Y de repente algo se interpuso en su camino. Por la fuerza del impacto cayó al suelo. Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo se encontró de frente con un par de hermosos ojos azules y el peso de otra persona sobre si mismo. Una chica rubia había caído encima de él.

—Lo siento—Dijo ella sin dejar de mirarlo—No me fije por donde iba ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien. Solo que no puedo respirar—Con un ligero movimiento de cabeza le indico que ella aun seguía encima de él— ¿Podrías moverte?

—Sí, sí, si—Dijo la chica brincando a un lado—Lo siento, voy tarde a clases, estaba corriendo y no te vi.

—También es mi culpa—Sonrió—También voy tarde y estaba distraído.

El chico se quedo un momento en silencio mientras miraba fijamente el par de ojos celestes. Algo en ella le parecía muy familiar. Estaba seguro que la conocía. ¿Pero de donde?

— ¿Seguro estas bien? —Sonrió la chica—Fue un golpe muy duro.

—Sí, todo bien…

La chica extendió su mano en un saludo.

—Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino—La chica estrecho su mano con la de él.

—Un placer—Contesto él.

Serena miro su reloj.

—Lo siento, debo irme o llegare tarde—Dijo alejándose con paso acelerado.

Karél sonrió mientras veía a la chica de coletas correr. Se inclino para tomar su mochila del suelo, y en ese momento se percato de que una pequeña bolsa rosada había sido olvidada por la joven.

Reviso el contenido y vio su tarjeta de identificación.

"Serena Tsukino" "Universidad Juuban"

—Ella va en la misma universidad que yo—Se dijo a sí mismo un tanto extrañado.

Miro hacia atrás y vio al pequeño gato dorado parado en las ramas de un árbol. Su mirada era realmente rara y negaba con la cabeza.

—Lo sé, debo ir a clases—Dijo mientras seguía su camino.

* * *

—¡No puede ser!—Se quejó la chica rubia—He olvidado mi almuerzo en casa.

En ese momento su estómago dejo escapar un sonoro gruñido, lo que provoco un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

—Parece que estas hambrienta—Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Serena se giro para mirar a su interlocutor. Delante de ella estaba el joven con el que había chocado por la mañana. Era un joven alto y de piel bronceada. Sus cortos cabellos rojos estaban desordenados con algunos mechones cayendo sobre el esmeralda de sus ojos.

—Sí, olvide mi bolsa junto con mi almuerzo en casa—Dijo con una mueca de resignación.

— ¿Una bolsa como esta? —El chico levanto la bolsa de color rosa.

— ¡Lo has encontrado! —Respondió ella con total felicidad.

—Si, después de nuestro accidente de en la mañana, lo dejaste olvidado. Por suerte estudiamos en el mismo lugar y decidí venir a buscarte en mi hora de receso. Y aquí estas.

— ¡Gracias…!—Serena trababa de recordar su nombre—No recuerdo tu nombre—Dijo un poco incomoda.

—Karél—Le sonrió—Karél Stevens.

—Un gusto de nuevo ¿Te gustaría compartir mi almuerzo?

—Yo…—Un rubor apareció en sus mejillas—Tengo mi almuerzo en la mochila.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de todas las molestias—Le dedico una encantadora sonrisa.

—Sera un placer Serena.

Caminaron hasta la cafetería, y minutos más tarde ya estaban sentados uno frente al otro en un pequeña mesa.

— ¿No eres de Japón, cierto? —Pregunto la rubia, mientras mordía una papa frita.

—Supongo que mi acento me delata—Respondió comiendo una papa también.

—Solo un poco ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en Japón?

—Sólo un par de semanas. Crecí en los suburbios, en Iowa. No es exactamente el lugar más emocionante en la Tierra.

Serena lo miró con curiosidad.

— ¿Por qué decidiste estudiar en Japón?

—Bueno—Miro hacia el ventanal—Siempre he estado fascinado por la cultura japonesa. La historia, la comida. El anime—Sonrió—Supongo que simplemente me pareció una buena manera de salir de mi zona de confort. Ver y hacer algo nuevo y diferente, ¿sabes? Siempre he querido viajar por el mundo... Japón parecía un lugar tan bueno como cualquier otro para empezar. En realidad ser aceptado en la universidad aquí definitivamente me ayudó bastante a tomar la decisión.

Serena miro al chico. Algo en sus palabras parecía raro, como estudiado. Como si fuera una respuesta ensayada. No sabía por qué, y decidió restarle importancia.

—¿Qué carrera estas estudiando?

—Ingeniería Mecánica. ¿Y tú?

—Ciencia Política—Respondió ella—Ingeniería Mecánica, debe ser complicado.

—Bueno, como mi mamá siempre me dijo, las cosas fáciles no valen la pena—Dijo con un tono de autosuficiencia—Siempre he estado fascinado por saber cómo funcionan las cosas, por lo que me pareció una buena opción—Hizo un gesto hacia ella— ¿Por qué ciencia política? ¿Estás planeando una carrera como política?

—No, nada de eso. Me parecía muy interesante cuando llegó la hora de elegir lo que iba a hacer después de la escuela. Además, supongo que ser una especie de periodista o corresponsal político no parece un mal trabajo—Sintió un poco de vergüenza al haber dudado de la historia del chico, cuando ella misma estaba mintiendo. Aunque tampoco podía decirle que se preparaba para ser la futura reina de un mundo utópico llamado Tokio de Cristal.

—No pareces muy convencida—Dijo mientras mordía su hamburguesa.

—Para ser honesta, yo era un estudiante bastante normal. Fue sólo con la ayuda de mis amigas que pude mejorar mis calificaciones. Sin embargo... —Se detuvo un momento antes de continuar—No tenía ni idea de qué hacer después de que me gradué. Mi novio, Darién... sugirió esta carrera como algo que me podría interesar. Y acertó.

—Parece que te conoce muy bien ¿Llevan mucho tiempo saliendo?

—Tres años—Respondió. Y a su mente llegaron todos lo momento que había pasado junto al pelinegro. Serena esperó a que hiciera otra pregunta. Pero él sólo asintió.

—Bien.

—Así que—Preguntó la rubia— ¿Ya conoces algo de la ciudad?

—Aun no, vivo a una cuadra de donde nos topamos por la mañana, solo conozco los alrededores. Tokio es una ciudad muy grande.

—En realidad vives demasiado cerca de la casa de Mako—Dijo Serena mas para si misma.

— ¿Mako?—Pregunto Karél.

—Oh—Sonrió—Mi amiga, Makoto. Ella vive cerca de ese lugar, y debe conocer los mejores lugares de la zona, sobre todo por la comida. Ella es una muy buena cocinera.

—Está bien. Yo no cocino—Respondió.

—Vives solo, ¿verdad? —Inquirió la joven de coletas.

—Si…

— ¿Qué es lo que comes?

—Bento, en su mayoría—Respondió el chico un poco sonrojado.

Serena dejo escapar una leve carcajada.

— ¿Solo te alimentas de bento?

— ¿Qué hay de malo con eso? —Parecía un poco molesto—Hay gran variedad, con carne o verduras.

—No hay nada de malo Karél, pero sería bueno comer algo casero.

—No creo—Murmuro—Una vez incendie el agua. No preguntes como sucedió. Pero ese día me entere que la cocina no es para mí.

Serena dejo escapar otra carcajada, pero esta vez de manera escandalosa. Aquellas palabras le recordaban a sus amigas. Miro al chico y vio que a pesar de su irritación fingida, se estaba riendo también. Estaba a punto de platicarle de la vez que Minako quemó la cocina de Makoto. Cuando el reloj de pulsera del joven hizo un sonido repentino.

—Oh, lo siento, me olvidé de una cita. Tengo que apurarme o no llegare—Se puso de pie abruptamente—Gracias por el almuerzo, Serena, fue muy divertido, eres una chica muy linda—Le guiño un ojo y salió corriendo de la cafetería.

Un terrible sonrojo lleno las mejillas de la chica.

—Este ha un día extraño—Dijo mientras comía otra papa frita.

* * *

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

Karél hizo una mueca de molestia. Realmente había salido corriendo en cuanto sonó su comunicador. Arión podría ser un verdadero esclavista en ocasiones.

—Vine lo más rápido que pude—Dijo con molestia—Tokio es mucho más grande que los suburbios.

—Está bien—Arión suspiro— ¡Ahora mira! —Hizo un gesto hacia la calle.

El chico pelirrojo miro en dirección a donde su guía indicaba, y lo que vio lo dejo congelado.

Era como si alguien hubiera excavado un agujero hacia otra dimensión. Un enorme circulo oscuro en medio de la calle. Algunos curiosos se reunían alrededor tomando fotos en sus teléfonos celulares. Un oficial de la policía intervino para ver de cerca, caminando alrededor de la extraña perturbación.

— ¿Qué demonios es eso?—Se preguntó en voz alta.

—Creo que es una especie de portal—Respondió el minino—Parece algo que hubiera utilizado la reina Metallia para trasladarse de la Tierra a la Luna.

— ¿Metallia?—Pregunto el joven totalmente serio— ¿El reino de las Tinieblas? ¿Podrían atacar de nuevo?

—Destruiste la última de sus bases en Estados Unidos hace más de tres meses. Ellos estaban prácticamente paralizados... sin líder—Sacudió la cabeza—No, no creo que sean ellos.

—Supongo que no son ellos—Karél estuvo de acuerdo— ¿Quién más podría ser? —Miró a su tutor— ¿Alguien nuevo?

—Tal vez—Respondió Arión. Miraba a todos lados tratando de analizar los detalles. Su atención se enfoco en el oscuro portal—De lo que estoy seguro es que tiene que ver con la evidencia que tenemos hasta el momento.

De repente, una masa de color negro emergió del agujero golpeando la calle con la fuerza suficiente para romper el asfalto. La multitud retrocedió de inmediato. Aun así los flashes de las cámaras siguieron.

—Un enorme ser de aura oscura aparece en medio de la calle, y todas las personas tomando fotos ¡Increíble!—Se quejo el joven mirando a su amigo—Esto hace que sea muy difícil salvarlos, cuando ellos mismos insisten en ponerse en peligro.

La mirada de Karél siguió al oficial de policía mientras este se acercaba al objeto que ahora estaba incrustado en la calle.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto, Arión—Continuo el joven.

Arión asintió, claramente de acuerdo.

—Creo que será mejor que entres en acción.

—Esperaba que lo pidieras—En sus manos apareció una brillante espada. Símbolo y arma del Caballero Guardián de la Justicia. Sostuvo la espada en alto y cerró los ojos mientras se invocaba su poder.

— ¡Poder Lunar de Justicia!

Una brillante aura plateada rodeo su cuerpo por completo. Una armadura de reluciente acero color plata y finísimos grabados en color carmesí se materializó cubriéndolo de pies a cabeza. Una capa larga blanca con detalles en dorado se desplego detrás de él. Entre sus rojos cabellos un casco en forma de tiara de tres puntas, que cubría la mitad de su rostro dejando solo a la vista el verde de su mirada. La luz se desvaneció y Jasón, Caballero Guardián del Reino de la Luna, ahora se encontraba en el lugar de Karél.

En la calle, el oficial de policía se acerco con cautela a la oscura masa y dio un golpe con la punta de su bota. Un horrible crujido, como de huesos al romperse, lleno por completo el lugar. La masa exploto, revelando un ser de apariencia humanoide. El oficial dio un salto hacia atrás, pero la criatura de las sombras lo agarró por el tobillo y tiró de él hasta el suelo. En un instante, estaba encima del policía; el hombre luchó entre sus garras, pero aquella criatura era demasiado fuerte para él. El hombre se puso rígido de repente, y al siguiente momento quedo totalmente inerte. Una extraña energía luminiscente comenzó a salir de su cuerpo a través de las garras de la criatura.

— ¡Esa es su energía de la vida!—Grito Jasón— ¡Se le está drenando!

El caballero guardián corrió hacia la criatura y lanzo un fuerte golpe que la impacto, lanzándola varios metros en el suelo. El oficial cayó al suelo totalmente inconsciente. Jasón levanto al hombre y lo llevo hasta donde estaban los curiosos.

—Ayuden a este hombre—Ordeno— ¡Y váyanse de aquí!

La sombra se puso de nuevo en pie. Pero no lo ataco, se quedo quieta, como si estuviera estudiándolo. Su forma era humanoide, alta y delgada, pero totalmente desgarbada. Su cara, era un vacío negro sin rasgos. Sus brazos parecían normales, pero sus dedos eran garras de una especie de ave de rapiña; largos y perversamente curvos.

— ¿Qué eres? ¿Una especie de... Youma de sombras? —Pregunto Jasón.

El ser saltó sobre él con una velocidad sorprendente. Jasón apenas logró esquivar los golpes con rápidos movimientos de su espada, y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás. A pesar su apariencia translúcida, aquel maldito ser era fuerte y definitivamente sólido.

Jasón lanzo una rápida estocada con su espada, pero el youma lo esquivo fácilmente. El joven realmente sorprendido apretó los dientes. El youma era rápido y ágil, eso era una mala combinación.

Volvió atacar, pero esta vez mantuvo una postura defensiva. Sería casi imposible golpear a ese maldito youma, solo a la ofensiva. Sin embargo el oscuro ser era demasiado rápido.

El youma lanzo un zarpazo y Jasón se deslizo hacia la izquierda. Escucho el rechinar de las garras del youma sobre el metal de su armadura. Cerca, demasiado cerca como para sentirse cómodo. La única manera seria tomarlo por sorpresa.

Jasón sostuvo su espada ante él, firme e inquebrantable, esperando que el youma atacara de nuevo. El oscuro ser lo rodeaba, como si fuera una bestia acechando a su presa. El caballero bajo su espada lentamente, fingiendo dolor en su hombro izquierdo. En ese momento el youma se lanzo al ataque. Había mordido el anzuelo. Espero a que el youma estuviera cerca y en el último segundo, giró a la derecha esquivando el ataque y blandió su espada en un corte alto. Un alarido de dolor escapo del youma, mientras la espada lo atravesaba de un lado a otro. Una sustancia, como si fuera un humo espeso, salió de la herida del youma.

La oscura sustancia se movió en el suelo hacia el portal. Pero antes de que pudiera entrar, el oscuro portal se redujo en la nada, dejándolo varado.

Jasón sonrió.

—No vas a ninguna parte, amigo—Levanto su espada sobre la cabeza, enfocando su energía en la cuchilla. Esta comenzó a brillar con una luz plateada.

—Corte de Justicia—Murmuro el caballero.

Un haz de energía en forma de media luna plateada salió disparado hacia el youma. Ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de esquivarlo. Jasón observó con satisfacción como el youma se convertía en polvo.

Los plausos estallaron entre los espectadores reunidos. Una joven corrió hacia él, con micrófono en mano y un camarógrafo detrás de ella

" _Mierda, una periodista. No es bueno"_

— ¿Puedes decirnos quién eres y de dónde vienes? ¿Qué era esa cosa y cómo hiciste todo eso? ¿Está asociado con las Sailor Senshis? ¿Dónde están?

Jasón miró a su alrededor, buscando una vía de escape. Al no encontrar ninguna, hizo lo único que podía pensar. Levanto su espada, concentrando su energía, generando una gran estallido de luz, y en un parpadeó, había desaparecido del lugar.

—Supongo que teletransportarte en medio de toda la gente fue una excelente salida…—Comento Arión en tono sarcástico.

Karél estaba sentado en el sofá, delante de el en el televisor la noticia del ataque ocupaba todos los noticieros.

" _Héroe misterioso"_

" _Guardián de la justicia"_

Entre otros tantos nombres que los periodistas le habían puesto. Usando el poder de su aura se había teletransporto hacia la calle oscura donde Arión lo esperaba; parecía un lugar más seguro en el momento.

Karél suspiró y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

— ¿Qué quieres que diga? Lo siento—Dijo mirando a su tutor—Ni siquiera me di cuenta de los reporteros, hasta que todo había terminado.

—No es tu culpa—Respondió el minino—Tokio tiene una población mucho más densa en relación a los suburbios. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que alguien nos descubriera. Sin embargo no pensé que sería tan rápido ¿Qué piensas de esa criatura?

—No lo sé…—Medito unos segundo sobre los hechos—Era muy rápido y exageradamente ágil—Señalo la televisión—Mira aquí, lance una estocada y la esquivo muy fácilmente. Cuando se giró hacia mí, atacando más fuerte, apenas podía mantener su ritmo.

—Lo hiciste bien, sobre todo cuando fingiste que estabas herido—Arión miraba la pantalla—Cuando se dio cuenta que era un engaño, fue muy tarde.

—No fue muy honorable—Respondió el chico pasándose una mano por los mechones rojos de su cabello.

—Ser honorable no tiene sentido si estás muerto—Arión lo miro—Hiciste lo que deberías para proteger a las personas.

—Lo sé…—Se enfoco de nuevo en las imágenes de la batalla—Fue muy estúpido al final... tal vez lo suficientemente inteligente como para seguir órdenes, pero no para tomar decisiones por su cuenta.

— ¿Algún tipo de explorador, para tantear el terrero?

—Tal vez—murmuró Karél—Fuera lo que fuese, nunca he visto antes un youma con ese tipo de energía. Eso significa que es un nuevo enemigo.

—Esta ciudad podría estar en grave peligro—Arión miró al youma en la pantalla una vez más—Tenemos que encontrar a las Sailor Senshi.

* * *

" _Caballero medieval tiene una batalla contra monstruos en las calles"_

— ¿Qué? —Murmuro la rubia mientras veía el video de la batalla. Un pequeño gato blanco se situó a su lado.

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Cuándo sucedió? —Inquirió preocupado.

—Hoy, después de 13:00—Respondio Minako—Me pregunto ¿quién es? —La chica se giro para ver a su tutor. Y vio como Artemis observaba aterrado la imagen en la pantalla— ¿Qué pasa Artemis?

—Minako... —Dijo con una seriedad impropia de el—Debemos avisar a los demás sobre esto ahora mismo.

— ¿Quién es el Artemis? —Pregunto la rubia. Algo le decía que su tutor conocía la identidad del desconocido.

—Es un Caballero Guardián…Y si él está aquí, solo puede significar que la princesa de la Luna está en peligro.

* * *

 **Primer capítulo…**


	2. El encuentro

**.**

 **Capítulo 2: Perspectivas**

 **.**

En su sueño, como solía ocurrir cada vez que caía en brazos de Morfeo, volvía a ser un niño. Estaba recostado de espaldas sobre la hierba, descansando a la sombra del gran fresno que crecía a orillas del río. El suave murmullo del agua, la luz del sol filtrándose a través de las hojas en las ramas, las majestuosas montañas nevadas a lo lejos, todo era tan hermoso como lo recordaba. Y tal como lo recordaba, ella no tardó en aparecer.

—Endimión… ¡Endimión!—lo llamó una aguda pero bella voz infantil—Endimión, ¿dónde te has metido ahora? ¡Debo decirte algo muy importante!

Endimión suspiró, torciendo la mirada hacia un costado. Aquel lado de la ribera se encontraba flanqueado por un gran campo de flores, una pequeña pradera pintada de mil colores diferentes. Más allá, sobre el horizonte, la silueta del pueblo se dibujaba con claridad contra el azul claro del mediodía. La niña surgió de pronto de entre las flores del campo, hermosa y rozagante como si fuera una más de ellas.

—Oh, aquí estás, ¿por qué no contestabas?—le soltó en tono de reproche.

Endimión apartó la mirada con gesto despreocupado.

—Cálmate, Serena. Estuve toda la mañana ayudando a mamá en la granja, ¿qué no tengo derecho a descansar un poco?

Serena se cruzó de brazos, alzando una de sus cejas rubias.

—No te estaba recriminando nada. Y claro que sé que estuviste trabajando en la granja; yo te ayudé, ¿no lo recuerdas?

—Ahora que lo mencionas, no.

La niña soltó un gruñido de disconformidad, inflando sus mejillas sonrosadas. Sin agregar nada más se sentó a su lado bajo el árbol, observándolo de reojo. Durante unos segundos, ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra. Endimión tenía la vista clavada en los lejanos picos nevados que se extendían sobre el horizonte, del otro lado del río. Serena lo miró con el ceño fruncido, abrazándose las rodillas con sus pequeños brazos.

— ¿En verdad solo descansabas?—preguntó de repente—Siempre que estás aquí no haces más que mirar y mirar esas montañas.

—Eres más atenta de lo que pareces—contestó Endimión en tono divertido, mirándola directo a los ojos.

Serena apartó la mirada, levemente ruborizada.

—Tampoco es tan difícil darse cuenta—replicó— ¿Qué hay con esas montañas?

—No lo sé. Y esa es precisamente la cuestión.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Endimión se volvió hacia ella, apoyando un codo sobre la hierba y el mentón sobre la palma de su mano.

—Me refiero a que no sé que hay en esas montañas, ni en las tierras más allá. Tampoco sé cómo se ven las grandes ciudades de las que tanto habla mi padre cuando vuelve de sus viajes—Endimión ensanchó su sonrisa— ¿No te gustaría saberlo, Serena? ¿No te gustaría conocer algo más del mundo aparte de nuestro pequeño pueblo?

La niña le devolvió la sonrisa, mirándolo de reojo.

—A mí me gusta mucho nuestro pueblo, pero…supongo que tienes razón. Sería genial poder conocer el resto del mundo algún día.

Endimión se incorporó de un salto, apretando los puños sin dejar de sonreír.

— ¡Claro que sí! Y te prometo que cuando sea un hombre te llevaré conmigo para que lo conozcas—le guiñó un ojo con alegría—Recorreremos todas las grandes ciudades del imperio, ya lo verás, y cuando nuestro viaje termine no seremos capaces de decidir cual lugar fue el más bello.

Serena clavó sus grandes ojos azules en el suelo, sonriendo avergonzada.

—Mientras estemos juntos…cualquier lugar será bello.

Endimión se quedó repentinamente en blanco, aún con los puños apretados extendidos en el aire.

—Oh...—murmuró, rascándose una mejilla—Ehhh… ¡Ah, sí! ¿Qué era eso tan importante que debías decirme?

— ¡Es verdad!—exclamó la niña, incorporándose repentinamente de la hierba—Es tu padre, Endimión, ¡tu padre ha regresado al pueblo!

— ¿En serio?—preguntó él con emoción— ¿Cuándo?

—Hace solo unos instantes. Tu madre me pidió que viniera a avistarte.

— ¡Genial! Hace meses que no le veo. ¡Vamos Serena! ¡De seguro nos trajo algo!

Sin esperar respuesta, el niño tomó a su amiga de la mano, echando a correr hacia el gran campo floreado que se extendía entre el pueblo y la ribera. Fue en ese momento que escucharon las campanas…y que vieron el humo brotar en delgadas columnas grises desde el pueblo.

Fue el último día que vieron su hogar…

…Endimión abrió repentinamente los ojos, dando un violento respingo hacia adelante. Enseguida el agudo dolor en su estómago lo obligó a volver a recostarse sobre el duro suelo alfombrado. Confuso, observó de un extremo a otro de la enorme habitación en la que se hallaba. Aún podía sentir el sudor corriéndole helado por el cuerpo.

— ¿Cuándo diablos llegué aquí?—murmuró sin entender.

La habitación era un inmenso pasillo de mármol, lo suficientemente ancho como para que todo un contingente de soldados cruzara hombro con hombro sin estorbarse. El suelo se encontraba recubierto por una finísima alfombra plateada, y toda una serie de columnas blancas se extendía a izquierda y derecha, uniendo el suelo con el techo. El pasillo conducía directo a una gran plataforma rectangular, la cual se elevaba casi un metro por sobre el nivel del suelo, unida al mismo por una serie de pequeños escalones. Un soberbio trono de ébano se levantaba en el centro de la plataforma, de espaldas al inmenso telón plata en el que la habitación concluía, como si fuera un gran muro de terciopelo. Endimión se encontraba de espaldas en el piso, justo al pie del trono. Ya no llevaba puesta su armadura de Pegaso, la cual descansaba en el interior de su caja de plata, un par de metros hacia su derecha. Volvió a intentar incorporarse, esta vez con sumo cuidado.

—La Habitación del Patriarca…—susurró, observando detenidamente a su alrededor— ¿Cómo fue que llegué aquí?

—Yo no me esforzaría tanto si fuera tú. Aún te encuentras muy débil.

Endimión volteó sorprendido, mirando hacia atrás por encima del hombro. Un majestuoso anciano lo observaba de pie a sus espaldas, con una mano apoyada sobre el respaldo del trono. El joven lo miró con cierto asombro. Aquel hombre ya contaba con más de sesenta años de edad, pero aun así conservaba el vientre plano y los hombros anchos de un veinteañero. Se trataba de un anciano alto e imponente, de largos cabellos grises perfectamente peinados hacia atrás. Una cuidada barba corta, tan gris como su cabellera, le cubría medio rostro, resaltando el marrón claro de sus ojos. Vestía una larga túnica de un azul muy oscuro, casi negro, con el cuello de hilo dorado y múltiples costuras de color rojo aquí y allá.

—Señor Magno…

Magno, el supremo patriarca del Santuario, lo escrutó atentamente durante un segundo.

—Relájate, Endimión. Sufriste un gran daño durante el combate y aún no te recuperas del todo.

El joven Pegaso se llevó una mano hacia el abdomen, sintiendo un dolor intenso en la boca del estómago. Entonces, de repente, las imágenes se amontonaron en su cabeza. Pudo ver la armadura negra y brillante ante sus ojos, y el puño inmisericorde enterrándose en su estómago.

¡Lancelot!

— ¡Señor Magno!—exclamó—No hay tiempo para descansar… ¡El santuario fue atacado! Yo…

—Te dije que te relajaras, muchacho—lo interrumpió el patriarca—Sería un insulto a toda la dedicación que nuestra señora Selene puso al sanar tus heridas si no lo hicieras.

" _Serena…"_

— ¿La señorita Selene?—murmuró Endimión— ¿Acaso ella…?

—Así es—confirmó Magno—El daño que recibiste fue más serio de lo que te imaginas. De no haber sido por la sagrada energía y por las oraciones de nuestra señora habrías muerto. Por eso es que te encuentras aquí.

Endimión volvió a mirar por encima del hombro, hacia el gran telón plateado que se extendía desde el suelo hasta el techo. Todo guerrero sabía que tras aquel telón se encontraban las habitaciones de Selene, lugar al que nadie salvo el patriarca tenía permitido el acceso. Una cálida sensación lo inundó al meditar lo que acababa de oír de labios del anciano. Ella lo había salvado con su sagrada energía… Respiró profundamente, volviendo la vista hacia él.

—Por supuesto que no desprecio lo que la señorita Selene ha hecho por mí… Pero usted tiene que escuchar lo que ha ocurrido… Un hombre se presentó en los límites del santuario, su fuerza…

—Ya he hablado con Astinos sobre lo ocurrido—lo interrumpió Magno—Estoy muy al tanto de la situación en la que nos encontramos. Ahora hazme caso y concéntrate en recuperarte.

—Pero…

—Vuelve a tu posición en el Santuario, soldado. Cuando esta cuestión haya sido deliberada con Selene, y con los Lord Senshi, entonces informaremos a ti y a los demás caballeros de plata que es lo que deben hacer—Magno sonrió en un modo casi paternal—Hasta entonces descansa.

Endimión bajó la vista hacia el suelo, resignado. El tono del patriarca no dejaba lugar alguno a discusión. Tras levantar la caja que contenía su armadura del suelo, cargándola en sus espaldas, el joven pegaso se inclinó en una respetuosa reverencia.

—Como usted diga, señor Magno. Retornaré ahora mismo a mi posición.

Magno observó en silencio como el caballero de plata atravesaba rengueando el largo pasillo, desapareciendo tras la inmensa puerta doble que daba acceso a la habitación. Suspiró, cruzando ambas manos detrás de la cintura.

— ¿No piensa que tal vez haya sido algo excesivo tratar personalmente sus heridas?—preguntó en tono amable—Ese es un honor al que ni siquiera un Lord Senshi podría aspirar.

Magno se dio vuelta, mirando hacia el telón que se extendía tras su trono de ébano. La tela de plata se apartó lentamente, revelando a una hermosa muchacha ataviada con un vestido de color blanco. La chica ingresó tímidamente a la habitación, esbozando una amable sonrisa.

—Los sanadores del Santuario podrían haberse encargado—prosiguió Magno—Además no debe olvidar que su cuerpo humano apenas comienza a acostumbrarse al sagrado poder del que es contenedor. No debe esforzarse, señorita Selene.

La muchacha amplió su sonrisa, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado. Se trataba de una joven delgada, de baja estatura, y de piel tan pálida como la leche. Poseía una larga cabellera de un rubio claro, sujeta en dos largas coletas. Sus ojos eran grandes y de un azul muy intenso, con pequeños puntos plateados alrededor de las pupilas. Su expresión, su forma de caminar, la calidez en su mirada…cada rasgo y gesto en ella emanaba una belleza abrumadora, a pesar de que apenas debía llegar a los diecisiete años.

—Lo sé muy bien, Magno, pero no puedes culparme—respondió en tono amable, entrecerrando sus grandes ojos azules—Endimión y yo crecimos juntos…

 **. . .**

—Solo rumores—comentó Ryotaro, cruzándose de brazos con el ceño fruncido—Todo el Santuario ha estado especulando sobre ello, pero nadie puede asegurar nada…

—Sin embargo todos vimos las luces y las explosiones en las afueras del Santuario—replicó Akira, sin disimular un bostezo en su voz— ¿No es así, Toshio?—agregó alegremente, observando al muchacho de cabellos color lavanda a su lado con una sonrisa.

Toshio se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, sin devolverle la mirada, lo cual no pareció agradar mucho a su compañera.

—Y aún no sabemos nada de Endimión…—murmuró Ryotaro, apretando las correas de cuero de la gran caja de plata a sus espaldas.

Los otros dos jóvenes lo observaron en silencio, con la preocupación reflejada en sus ojos. El cielo comenzaba a teñirse de un leve tinte rojizo, anticipando la pronto llegada del crepúsculo sobre el Santuario. Los tres amigos se encontraban sentados en las gradas superiores del actual coliseo, observando sin demasiado interés el entrenamiento de los nuevos reclutas, muchachos que iban desde los seis hasta los trece años de edad. De frente a ellos, aunque en una zona más elevada del terreno, podían divisar con claridad la gran torre del reloj, con sus doce fuegos apagados. A sus espaldas, más allá de los bordes de las gradas superiores, el terreno se elevaba en forma progresiva, albergando numerosos templos, barracas, edificios en ruinas, y simples cabañas; un sector espartano que servía como punto de residencia para los caballeros, maestros y aprendices.

—Yo escuché decir que Endimión se encontraba en las afueras cuando todo ocurrió—aventuró Akira—Quizás se encuentre herido…o peor…

— ¡No!—la interrumpió Ryotaro, apretando con fuerza sus puños. Era un muchacho joven y menudo, de no más de dieciocho años, con la piel cobriza y ojos ambarinos. Su cabello, levemente ondulado y largo hasta los hombros, era de un rubio intenso. Por todos era sabido que tanto Endimión como Minato, Lord de Venus, eran sus mejores amigos en el Santuario—De ningún modo, Endimión no podría caer tan fácilmente…—continuó— ¡Él es el caballero de plata más poderoso que existe!

—Que sea más fuerte que tú no quiere decir que no haya guerreros más hábiles que él—comentó en tono frío el joven llamado Toshio. Parecía tener la misma edad que Ryotaro, pero ahí terminaba toda similitud. Toshio era alto y fornido, de piel pálida y grandes ojos de un gris claro. Su cabello de un intenso lavanda, lacio y alborotado dejaba la frente libre. A sus pies descansaba una gran caja de plata con el grabado de un Halcón— ¿Crees que Endimión tendría oportunidad contra alguien del nivel de un Lord Senshi?

—No hay nadie más fuerte que un Lord Senshi—replicó Ryotaro, alzando la voz— ¡Y Endimión no está muerto!

—Muchachos, por favor cálmense—concilió Akira, sonriendo en forma nerviosa— ¡No me obliguen a ponerme mi armadura!

La chica, una joven pequeña y delgada, aunque con una muy bella figura, tenía ambos pies apoyados sobre una caja de plata con un grabado en forma de pez. Era una joven de cabellos ondulados, de un celeste claro, el cual le caía largo hasta por debajo de la cintura. Por su delicada figura no parecía tener más de diecisiete años. A su lado, Toshio la miró durante un segundo, para luego cruzarse de brazos con gesto indiferente.

—Sea lo que sea que haya ocurrido, es extraño que aún no sepamos nada—reflexionó Ryotaro, ignorando las reprimendas de su compañera—No creo que podamos confiar en los rumores que recorren el Santuario. Algunos dicen que dos Lord Senshi se enfrentaron a muerte anoche. Tonterías. Creo que si es algo de verdad importante…en estos momentos el patriarca debe estar discutiéndolo con los Lords.

—Pues no te alejas demasiado…—murmuró de repente una débil voz—El señor Magno dijo algo sobre eso…

Los tres muchachos giraron la cabeza hacia un costado, topándose cara a cara con un joven de desordenada cabellera negra.

— ¡Endimión!

El guerrero de pegaso avanzó hacia sus amigos a paso lento, con una tenue sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¿Dónde diablos te habías metido?—exclamó Ryotaro.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?—quiso saber Akira.

Toshio se limitó a observarlo fríamente, sin decir nada.

—La verdad es que he estado mejor antes—suspiró Endimión, sentándose en las gradas junto a sus amigos.

—Cuéntanos que ha sucedido. Extraños rumores circulan por todo el Santuario…

Endimión ensombreció su expresión, clavando sus ojos azules en el suelo. Cuando terminó de relatarle a sus compañeros lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, éstos se quedaron observándolo en silencio durante unos cuantos segundos.

— ¿Ese tipo…peleó en el mismo nivel que el señor Astinos?—murmuró Akira, sin poder ocultar del todo el temor en su voz.

Endimión asintió en silencio.

—Vaya…eso por sí solo es algo increíble—reflexionó Ryotaro. A diferencia de su compañera, no parecía asustado, sino sinceramente sorprendido— ¿Quién diablos podría ser?

—No lo sé… Apenas si logré escuchar su nombre.

Toshio clavó sus ojos grises en Endimión durante un instante, desviando luego la mirada hacia un lado con gesto pensativo.

—Hay algunas cosas que podemos inferir de tu relato—declaró en tono indiferente.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Toshio lo miró de reojo.

—Para empezar, sabemos que el tal Lancelot es lo suficientemente poderoso como para enfrentarse a un lord senshi. Pero solo a uno. La llegada de Leánder y de Minato lo obligó a retirarse del campo de batalla.

—Suena lógico—coincidió Akira.

Toshio continuó sin prestarle la más mínima atención.

—Por otro lado, su nombre es algo a tener en cuenta. Lancelot es uno de los antiguos héroes griegos de la mitología. Supongo que habrán oído hablar del mito de las caballeros de la mesa redonda.

Akira y Endimión se miraron encogiéndose de hombros.

—Te refieres al caballero más fiel, ¿verdad?—preguntó Ryotaro.

Toshio asintió.

—Con esto no quiero decir que haya alguna relación entre el héroe del mito y el sujeto que atacó a Endimión—Toshio ensombreció repentinamente su expresión, paseando la mirada por sus tres camaradas—Pero hay algo más importante…y alarmante.

— ¿Qué?

—Este tipo se presentó como Lancelot, uno de los espectros de las doce legiones Caoticas, ¿verdad?

—Sí, así es—confirmó Endimión.

Toshio se cruzó de brazos, desviando la mirada hacia la caja de plata a sus pies.

—Jamás había oído hablar antes de esa legión o lo que sea, pero…eso quiere decir que hay otros once tipos tan o incluso más fuertes que él… Cada uno al mando de un número indefinido de guerreros—el joven alzó la mirada nuevamente—Sea quien sea…nos enfrentamos a un ejército.

Endimión, Akira y Ryotaro guardaron silencio, observando a su amigo con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Esto es mucho peor de lo que me imaginaba…—murmuró Endimión.

—Pero no deja de ser cierto—comentó una voz franca y amable.

Tanto Endimión como sus compañeros giraron la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Hola, amigos ¿Cómo han estado?

Un joven gallardo y esbelto los saludó, de pie al lado de las escaleras que comunicaban con los niveles inferiores del coliseo. Era un muchacho de rostro afable y atractivo, de ojos verdes y larga cabellera de color blanco, la cual llevaba atada a la altura de la nuca, cayéndole libre hasta media espalda. Vestía una armadura de un espléndido blanco-nieve, la cual, al igual que una armadura de oro de blanco, cubría casi la totalidad de su cuerpo. Una pequeña lira de plata descansaba sobre su mano derecha, y una hermosa chica de cabellos oscuros lo acompañaba.

Endimión los observó a ambos, sonriendo amistosamente.

—Artemis, Luna…me alegra verlos.

El recién llegado se acercó hacia ellos, seguido de cerca por la joven llamada Luna.

—Astinos y el patriarca me contaron lo que ocurrió anoche, Endimión—comentó Artemis, observando al joven pegaso con atención—De no haber sido por ti el invasor habría llegado hasta el Santuario.

Endimión negó con la cabeza.

—No pude hacer nada contra él… Es a Astinos y a los demás lord senshi a quien debes agradecer.

Artemis le sonrió amigablemente.

—Si tú no hubieras estado ahí, ni Astinos, ni los demás lord se habrían enterado nunca de lo que ocurría. No debes reprocharte; aquel enemigo suponía un desafío incluso para el más fuerte de los guerreros.

— ¿Hablaste con el patriarca?—preguntó de repente Toshio, sin ningún tipo de cortesía. Sus ojos de hielo miraban a Artemis como si estuvieran contemplando una simple roca en el suelo.

—Toshio…por favor, sé amable—murmuró Akira.

—No te preocupes—la corrigió, Artemis, sin desdibujar la amable sonrisa en su rostro—Si, Toshio, hablé con el patriarca. Tu deducción es correcta. Eso mismo es lo que el señor Magno, Astinos y yo pensamos en un primer momento. Y sin duda es algo grave…

Toshio desvió la mirada, cruzándose de brazos. No suponía ninguna sorpresa para los cuatro jóvenes de plata que aquel amistoso muchacho hubiera hablado directamente con el patriarca sobre lo ocurrido. Artemis no era un Lord Senshi…pero solo porque no existía una decimotercera armadura de las estrellas guardianas. Él era el caballero de plata de la Luna y, según se decía, su poder era tan alto que podía rivalizar fácilmente con el de cualquier Lord Senshi. Incluso éstos últimos le guardaban un gran respeto, considerándolo prácticamente su igual. Era por eso, y por su carácter justo e inteligente, que el patriarca siempre tenía en cuenta su opinión.

—Nos temíamos que se tratara de algo grave…—murmuró Ryotaro—A pesar de la distancia a la que nos encontrábamos cuando nos percatamos, pudimos sentir el gran poder y ver los efectos de la batalla.

—Si…—asintió Luna—El temblor en la tierra pudo sentirse incluso en el pueblo, y todo el horizonte pareció estallar en llamas durante un segundo…

Luna, la joven que acompañaba a Artemis, era una hermosa muchacha de cabellos negros, grandes ojos azules y piel tan delicada y tersa como una flor. Vivía y trabajaba como artesana en el pueblo de Argentum, un pequeño asentamiento agrícola en las afueras del santuario. Por lo general ningún habitante del poblado tenía permitido el acceso al Santuario en sí, pero por todos era sabido el gran amor que ella y Artemis se profesaban, por lo cual tenía el permiso del patriarca para acudir en forma ocasional, no solo para visitar a Artemis, sino también para reforzar el constante comercio entre el Santuario y el pueblo de Argentum, su principal proveedor de telas y alimentos.

—Algo muy grave…—reflexionó Endimión en voz baja, alzando la vista hacia el guerrero de plata—Dime Artemis, ¿qué te dijo el patriarca? ¿Qué es lo que ocurrirá ahora?

Artemis desvió la mirada hacia el suelo con gesto preocupado.

—Cuando el sol se oculte, el patriarca convocará en reunión a los doce Lords.

— ¿Una Reunión Sagrada?—preguntó Akira con asombro—Hacía años que no se celebraba una.

—Décadas en realidad—la corrigió el santo de Lira—La última vez fue mucho antes de que cualquiera de nosotros se convirtiera en caballero—Artemis hizo una pausa, observando de uno en uno a sus jóvenes oyentes. Algo en su expresión había cambiado…—Escúchenme con atención por favor…lo que ocurrió anoche no fue algo del todo inesperado.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?—preguntó confundido Endimión—Yo era el único que estaba ahí anoche cuando ese maldito llegó.

—Lo sé, y como dije, de no haber sido por ti, Lancelot habría tenido una oportunidad de infiltrarse en el Santuario. Él no buscaba un conflicto abierto…y tú lo provocaste.

— ¿Qué buscaba entonces?—preguntó Akira.

—La vida de Selene—murmuró Toshio, observando a Artemis directo a los ojos.

Endimión lo observó horrorizado.

— ¿La vida de la señorita Selene?

— ¿Por qué otra razón un enemigo de semejante nivel vendría aquí en solitario? Claramente fue una misión de infiltración para asesinar a Selene, y tal vez al patriarca.

—Mucho me temo que esa haya sido su intención…—confirmó Artemis—Los lord senshi se encontraban en estado de alerta anoche, por eso Astinos llegó tan rápidamente a la escena al rastrear tu aura, Endimión.

— ¿Pero por qué estaban en alerta? ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

Artemis ensombreció su expresión, lo cual resultó extraño en su rostro tan amable y sereno.

—Selene ha estado observando mucho las estrellas últimamente. Se ha pasado noches enteras meditando en Moon Hill. Ella sabe que algo está a punto de ocurrir, lo presiente…y su última meditación así se lo confirmó.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó con impaciencia Ryotaro— ¿Qué es lo que la señorita Selene ha visto en el cosmos?

—Guerra—respondió Artemis, tomando a Luna de la mano—Una guerra santa…

 **. . .**

Magno, el Gran Patriarca del Santuario, se inclinó en una respetuosa reverencia, llevándose una mano empuñada al pecho.

—Señorita Selene—dijo con voz clara y solemne—Los lord senshi se encuentran en camino. ¿Desea que sea yo el que hable con ellos en la reunión?

La bella joven de cabellos rubios negó con la cabeza, sonriendo amablemente al anciano sacerdote.

—Esto es algo sumamente importante. Debo ser yo quien hable con mis senshi esta noche.

Magno asintió, volviendo a inclinarse con solemnidad. El patriarca se hallaba de pie ante los pequeños escalones que llevaban a la plataforma del trono, donde la princesa Selene estaba sentada. La muchacha vestía un sencillo vestido de color blanco, sin mangas, el cual le caía libre hasta los tobillos. Tenía el brazo derecho extendido hacia un lado, sujetando un alto báculo de acero blanco con una media luna de plata en su extremo superior; el cetro lunar.

—Entonces…los presagios eran ciertos—murmuró Magno.

Selene entornó sus grandes ojos azules, con la tristeza reflejada en ellos.

—Si…las estrellas me lo han dicho…hace tiempo que intentaban advertirme—fijó sus ojos en el patriarca—Ahora debemos prepararnos…

Magno volvió a asentir, cruzando ambas manos tras la cintura.

—Así se hará. Me tomé la libertad de armar un pequeño escuadrón de caballeros de plata, los cuales están a la espera de sus órdenes. En cuanto la reunión termine, con su permiso los enviaré a Erusion a investigar. Será una misión que llevará un tiempo considerable.

—Erusion…—susurró la muchacha.

Era cierto. Las estrellas le habían advertido sobre lo que iba a suceder, y era en esa dirección, al norte, donde había podido vislumbrar la monstruosa y maligna acumulación de energía. Algo estaba a punto de ocurrir allí… Todos los sentidos sobrehumanos que estaba comenzando a adquirir así se lo advertían.

—Me parece una sabia decisión—aprobó finalmente—Es mejor que los lord senshi permanezcan en el Santuario hasta que tengamos una idea más clara de la situación. Pero aún así no quiero que los soldados plateados vayan solos… Uno de los doce lord liderará la expedición. ¿A quién recomiendas?

Magno se llevó una mano al mentón, acariciándose la frondosa barba gris.

—En cualquier otra circunstancia recomendaría a Astinos, pero hasta obtener algo más de información creo que toda su experiencia y sabiduría serán más útiles aquí en el Santuario, para ayudarnos en la organización de las defensas—el patriarca esbozó una sonrisa—Envíe a Makoto al frente del grupo. Un hombre de acción como él hará un buen trabajo. Además comienza a aburrirse aquí en el Santuario.

Selene sonrió.

—Sí, Makoto es una gran elección. En cuanto la reunión termine hablaremos con él y con los caballeros de plata elegidos—la sonrisa abandonó los labios de la chica—También comunicaremos al resto de los guerreros del Santuario lo que hemos concluido. Todos tienen derecho a saber lo que está a punto de ocurrir…y a prepararse de la mejor manera posible…

Magno esbozó una reverencia. Se veía igual de preocupado que la joven frente a él.

—Se hará como usted ordene…

 **. . .**

La recamara del patriarca se ubicaba en lo más alto de la colina sobre la cual el Santuario se levantaba. El aura antiquísimo que impregnaba toda la montaña hacía que la única forma de llegar hasta allí fuera a pie…y para ello era necesario atravesar los Doce Templos, la defensa final del Santuario. Las inmensas escaleras de mármol ascendían colina arriba como una larga serpiente de piedra, uniendo una casa con la otra. El último de los doce templos, el de Marte, conectaba en forma directa con la recamara del patriarca, la estancia final antes de la gran estatua de Selene y sus habitaciones. En ese momento, cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse tras el horizonte, un grupo de tres lord subía a buen paso los escalones que unían el templo de Ceres con el de Pallas.

—Si me lo preguntan, ya era hora de que esta reunión se realizara—declaró Leánder, el Lord de Ceres, un atractivo joven de rizos rosados y ojos del mismo tono.

—Nadie te lo está preguntando—contestó en tono burlón Minato, el Lord de Venus. Junto con Ryotaro, era el único habitante del Santuario procedente de las misteriosas tierras orientales más allá del imperio.

El enorme hombretón que los acompañaba soltó una carcajada ante la respuesta del guardián de Venus.

—Búrlense todo lo que quieran—replicó Leánder, escogiéndose de hombros—El tipo contra el que peleó Astinos anoche era tan fuerte como cualquiera de nosotros. Magno debió habernos convocado inmediatamente después de que el tal Lancelot se marchó del campo de batalla. Era lo más lógico.

Los tres lord llevaban espléndidas armaduras de oro blanca, con una larga capa del mismo inmaculado color meciéndose a sus espaldas. El lord de gran estatura marchaba entre Leánder y Minato, con ambos brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Era un hombre que rozaba los dos metros de altura, robusto y de brazos gruesos como troncos. Su rostro, de expresión amable, era de pómulos marcados y mandíbula fuerte, con una pequeña cicatriz surcándole le mejilla derecha. Tenía la piel de un marrón muy claro, y una corta cabellera de rizos de un esmeralda claro, al igual que sus ojos. Su blanca armadura de oro tenía un aspecto más voluminoso que la de sus compañeros, con los pectorales y los abdominales grabados sobre la gruesa coraza que cubría el torso. Las hombreras eran de forma redondeada, con relieves en color verde claro sobresaliendo hacia arriba, detalle que se repetía en las protecciones de los codos y las rodillas. Argo, el Lord Senshi de la Estrella de Juno.

—Me encanta escuchar a la juventud y a la rebeldía hablar por tu boca, Leánder—comentó Argo. Su voz era grave y amable—Me hace recordar a cuando yo era igual de precipitado que tú.

—Y a mí me encanta que me tomes el pelo—replicó el joven, sacudiendo una mano en forma despectiva—Pero sabes que tengo razón esta vez, mi estimado grandulón.

— ¿Leánder teniendo la razón en algo?—preguntó Minato en tono inocente—Ahora sí que lo he escuchado todo.

— ¿Alguien te estaba hablando a ti?

—El gran patriarca es un hombre sabio—declaró Argo, frenando de antemano la discusión entre sus dos amigos—Debe haber aprovechado ese tiempo para trazar la mejor estrategia a seguir. Ten por seguro que no tomará a la ligera que el Santuario haya sido atacado.

—Aún así, no creo que haya que pensarlo demasiado. Es simple, nos encontramos en guerra. Debemos defender el Santuario y encontrar al infeliz que envió a ese bueno para nada anoche.

La lógica de Leánder era tan simple como implacable.

—Sí, el problema es que no sabemos bien quién es el responsable—intervino Minato—Aunque aparentemente Astinos tiene una idea de quién podría ser.

— ¿Así? ¿Quién?

Minato se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, es solo una corazonada. Ya sabes cómo es Astinos. Se la pasa más tiempo estudiando que entrenando. Debe haberse leído la biblioteca del Santuario de punta a punta cientos de veces; y también sabes cómo se pone cuando sospecha algo.

— ¿Más serio y antipático de lo usual?

Minato sonrió.

—Exacto. Estoy seguro de que el título de "Espectro Caótico" le suena de algo.

—Pues es la primera vez que lo oigo—replicó Leánder, hurgándose el oído con el dedo meñique.

—Tú eres un hombre de mundo, Argo—prosiguió sonriente el lord de Venus— ¿Habías escuchado hablar antes de los Espectros Caóticos?

Argo alzó la vista con gesto pensativo.

—He escuchado antes esa palabra, "espectro", pero no veo relación alguna con el caballero negro que nos atacó.

—Muy interesante, pero basta de especulaciones por hoy—se quejó Leánder—Por algo Magno ha convocado a una Reunión Sagrada, la primera en décadas. Antes nos había dicho que estuviéramos alerta, sin dar demasiados detalles. Ahora corresponde que nos diga de una vez qué diablos es lo que está sucediendo… Así que mientras tanto, cuéntanos Argo, ¿qué noticias tienes del imperio? Uno no tiene el privilegio de salir con mucha frecuencia al exterior, lo cual me encantaría. Me vendría muy bien visitar algún lugar donde las muchachas no me conozcan.

Argo soltó otra franca carcajada. Sacando la última parte, la pregunta de Leánder tenía mucho sentido. Por lo general, salvo que estuvieran cumpliendo con alguna misión, los lord senshi no tenían permitido abandonar el Santuario. Sin embargo, el caso de Argo era diferente. Con veintinueve años, era el lord de más edad entre los combatientes de Selene, maestro de muchos de los mentores e instructores actuales. De hecho, Argo había sido el maestro de varios de los caballeros de plata, llegando incluso a colaborar en la enseñanza inicial de Leánder, Minato y Reiko, los lord más jóvenes. Su gran talento como instructor lo había vuelto uno de los hombres más perceptivos del Santuario a la hora de detectar el posible potencial de los aprendices. Esto había hecho que el patriarca le permitiera abandonar el Santuario una vez por temporada, para salir en la búsqueda de nuevos reclutas a los cuales instruir en el futuro. En esta ocasión, hacía solo tres días que había regresado, trayendo consigo un puñado de nuevos aprendices que habían aceptado intentar convertirse en caballeros.

—Pues mucho me temo que las mismas noticias de la última vez—informó Argo—El joven emperador continúa con su costosa política de excentricidades y despilfarros, lo cual comienza a comprometer de verdad a la economía del imperio. Mientras tanto, los bárbaros se apiñan en las fronteras y el descontento del ejército aumenta. En Roma, el senado intenta remediar la situación mientras los opositores afilan sus cuchillos. Mucho me temo que en la brevedad tendremos un nuevo emperador, con la cabeza del anterior reposando en la punta de alguna pica.

— ¿Y por qué preocuparse por semejantes nimiedades?—siseó de repente una voz fría y profunda—Vivimos en otro mundo ahora, uno que poco tiene que ver con la patética realidad de los mortales comunes y corrientes.

Los tres caballeros se detuvieron en seco sobre las escaleras, observando fijamente hacia adelante. Se encontraban a menos de medio camino del sexta templo, el de Pluto. Los escalones de mármol llevaban en línea ascendente hacia el, con numerosas columnas blancas alzándose a izquierda y derecha. Un lord de nívea armadura se encontraba apoyado de espaldas contra uno de los pilares, con ambos brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—Hades—murmuró Argo.

El aludido volvió la cabeza hacia ellos, observándolos con unos ojos de un extraño gris claro. Era un hombre alto y atlético, de piel enfermizamente blanca. Tenía el cabello celeste y desordenado, largo hasta media nuca, con ondulaciones rebeldes que no obedecían ningún tipo de patrón. Su rostro pálido era de rasgos afilados y astutos, con marcadas ojeras bajo unas pupilas de un gris tan claro que parecían fundirse con el blanco de los ojos. No aparentaba mucho más de veinticinco años de edad, aunque la frialdad de su expresión lo hacía parecer mayor. La armadura que vestía no se parecía a ninguna de las otras once túnicas sagradas: angulosa, de bordes puntiagudos y cortantes, con hombreras y protecciones para los brazos con puntas dentadas; daba la impresión de que uno podía cortarse con solo tocarla. Al igual que los tres lord frente a él, llevaba una larga capa blanca sobre los hombros, con la diferencia de que la cara interna de ésta era de un rojo tan intenso como la sangre.

—Como caballeros de Selene tenemos la obligación de defender a ese mundo al que insultas y a todos sus habitantes—declaró Argo, sin ocultar la severidad en su voz— ¿Acaso lo olvidas, Hades guardián de Pallas?

El recién llegado avanzó unos pasos hacia ellos, abandonando su cómoda posición contra la columna. Durante un segundo, el aire pareció enfriarse en torno a Argo y sus dos jóvenes compañeros.

— ¿Proteger?—preguntó Hades en tono indiferente—Yo lo veo de un modo mucho más simple.

— ¿Por qué no nos iluminas entonces, maldito arrogante?—sonrió Leánder, señalándolo en forma burlona con un dedo.

Hades lo miró como quien mira a un montón de basura amontonada sobre la calle. Su mirada era tan fría y su expresión tan carente de emociones que incluso Leánder se arrepintió un poco de haberse burlado. Aunque solo un poco.

—Tan simple como destrozar a tus enemigos en combate—explicó Hades—Tan simple como destruir a los que atenten contra el equilibrio establecido hace milenios por los dioses. Nada más que eso, muchacho estúpido.

Sin siquiera dignarse a escuchar una respuesta, el lord de Pallas dio media vuelta, alejándose escalera arriba. Minato lo siguió con la mirada.

—Ese tipo me da escalofríos—comentó con una sonrisa.

— ¡Ja!—rió Leánder—Dímelo a mí, que lo tengo de vecino. Aunque supongo que debe ser peor para ti, Argo, con Saturno justo enfrente. ¿O me equivoco?

Argo esbozó una media sonrisa, negando con la cabeza.

—Sigamos adelante. No quisiera llegar tarde a la primera Reunión Sagrada que se celebra en décadas.

 **. . .**

—Lord Senshi…les doy la bienvenida—saludó Magno, de pie ante la pequeña serie de escalones que llevaba al trono del patriarca. La joven reencarnación de Selene se encontraba allí sentada, con el báculo de la luna en su mano derecha y una mirada de preocupación brillando en sus ojos—Todos saben por qué nos encontramos reunidos aquí hoy. El día de ayer fuimos atacados…atacados por alguien que vino a tomar la vida de nuestra señora.

Los caballeros dorados guardaron silencio, erguidos con ambas manos entrecruzadas tras la cintura. De los doce solo once estaban presentes, ubicados uno junto a otro en dos hileras enfrentadas, con el largo pasillo alfombrado entre ellos. El Lord de Mercurio, recluido en la ardua tarea que solo él podía realizar, se encontraba ausente.

—Ninguno duda que un gran peligro se avecina—prosiguió el patriarca—Y todos han sido convocados para discutir sobre la naturaleza y el origen de esta amenaza; origen que nuestra señora ha visto en las estrellas…—Magno se hizo a un lado, inclinándose en una reverencia hacia la muchacha sentada en el trono—Señorita Selene, cuando usted lo desee…

La chica se incorporó lentamente del asiento, acercándose hacia el borde de los escalones. Durante unos instantes contempló a los guerreros reunidos ante ella, los cuales aguardaban en respetuoso silencio. El rostro de Selene expresaba un pesar que no era capaz de ocultar. Habría dado cualquier cosa con tal de que sus fieles guardianes pudieran continuar con su tranquila existencia en el Santuario; cualquier cosa antes de decirles lo que debía decir. Pero tenía que hacerlo…

—Lord Senshi…—dijo con voz firme, aunque la tristeza en sus grandes ojos azules podía notarse con toda claridad—Anoche Endimión y Astinos combatieron contra un feroz guerrero; un guerrero que, a pesar de todo su talento, solo es un siervo a las órdenes de un poder superior—Selene alzó la mirada, apretando el báculo en su mano—El Señor de la Oscuridad, aquel que la ha comandado desde tiempos inmemoriales, se encuentra próximo a regresar a la tierra…—cerró los ojos—Y no descansará hasta reclamarla como propia…

 ** _._**

 ** _Continuará…_**

 ** _._**


	3. La revelación

**.**

 **Capítulo 3: La Revelación.**

 **.**

— ¿Qué demonios estabas pensando?

Karél se encogió de hombros. Arión sonaba molesto y probablemente tenía razones para estarlo. Tenía que admitir que su primer encuentro con las Sailor Senshi no había sido exactamente como estaba previsto. Había llegado tarde, justo a tiempo para presenciar el ataque del youma a una de las senshi y como esta destruía a un par de los seres de sombras. Y después para ver como Sailor Moon lanzaba un corazón gigante de color rosa, destruyendo al youma de sombras. Había pensado que lo mejor era retrasar su encuentro bajo las circunstancias del ataque a la senshi del amor. Por desgracia, mientras se preparaba para salir, fue descubierto, y Sailor Júpiter le gritó. Eso lo llevó a su situación actual.

—Lo sé…No fue la mejor forma.

—No solo no fue la mejor forma—Arión estaba muy enojado— ¡Esto es un desastre!

—Exageras un poco—Trato de excusarse el chico.

— ¡Karél! —Grito el minino— ¡Por todos los dioses, esta situación hace que parezcas el enemigo!

— ¿Qué? —El chico palideció— ¡No…!

—Karél…—Arión lo miro seriamente—Piénsalo un momento. Ellas luchan contra los youmas. Un youma hiere a una de ellas. Ella te descubre solo mirando. Tu no las ayudas. Por lo tanto tú eres el enemigo.

—No fue así como sucedió todo—Se defendió.

—Ellas no saben eso.

—Realmente lo hice mal…

Arión suspiró.

—Bueno...Entiendo que te alejaras para dejarlas a solas con la chica herida, y entiendo que no era un buen momento para presentaciones.

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora?—Pregunto el chico—Debemos encontrar a la princesa. Y para eso debemos hacer equipo con las senshi. Sailor Moon debe saber dónde está. Aunque espero que la próxima vez que me vea, no me lance un corazón rosa gigante.

— ¿Un corazón rosado gigante?

—Créeme, parecía bastante poderoso—Respondió.

—Déjamelo a mí. Quizá pueda hacer contacto...llegar y explicar la situación.

Karél levantó una ceja.

— ¿Hacer contacto? ¿Cómo exactamente vas a hacer eso?

—Por eso te dije que me lo dejaras a mí. Todavía tengo que trabajar esa parte.

Karél se detuvo frente a la ventana, mirando hacia la ciudad.

—Debemos hacerlo rápido. No creo que hayamos visto el último de esos monstruos de sombras.

La chica de azules cabellos salió de la habitación. Lucia agotada.

— ¿Cómo esta Mina?—Pregunto Serena.

Amy sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

—Ella está durmiendo. He limpiado la herida. Estará en reposo un par de días, pero va a estar bien.

—Las ventajas de tener una estudiante de medicina en el equipo—Agrego Makoto con una risa.

—Supongo que tuvimos suerte—Suspiro Serena.

—Lo que me sorprende—Amy se quedó pensando—Es como Mina, pudo ser tan imprudente en una batalla. No es su estilo de pelea.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde nuestra última batalla—Makoto se encogió de hombros, mirando hacia el dormitorio—Mina dijo que sólo había un youma en el campo de batalla, los otros dos aparecieron después.

—Esto solo nos prueba que esas cosas son peligrosas—Luna negó con la cabeza—Debemos estar más unidas que nunca y luchar en equipo contra estos seres de sombras.

Serena asintió. Pensaba en los acontecimientos de la batalla. El Caballero se había quedado observando mientras Minako era herida. No había intentado ayudar. Tal vez Makoto tenía razón, esas no eran las acciones de un aliado.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra Mina?—Pregunto el gato blanco entrando en la sala.

—Ella va a estar bien—Aseguro Amy—Está durmiendo.

Artemis asintió y entro en la habitación. Luna se sentó junto a Serena.

— ¿Dónde está Reí?—Pregunto la tutora.

—Está meditando, en la habitación del fuego sagrado—Contesto Serena—Ella insistió en hacerlo en cuanto llegamos. Dijo que el portal estaba liberando energía de ira y odio puros.

—Además esa energía pareció afectarla directamente a ella—Agrego Makoto.

Un grito repentino las interrumpió.

—¡Reí…!—Dijo de inmediato Serena poniéndose de pie. Y salió corriendo rumbo a la habitación donde estaba la sacerdotisa.

Abrió de golpe la puerta y encontró a la chica de cabellos negros, parada en medio de la habitación. Sus ojos amatistas estaban opacos y fijos en el fuego.

—Reí, que ha pasado—Pregunto Serena preocupada.

La sacerdotisa parpadeo varias veces, como saliendo del trance.

—Vi algo…—Respondió—Durante la meditación, pedí encontrar a nuestro enemigo—Su cuerpo se estremeció—Es una energía cargada de maldad…el me llamo "Lady Mars". Sabe quiénes somos. Jamás sentí tanto odio en una energía.

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora?—Pregunto Makoto.

—Todavía no sabemos mucho sobre el enemigo—Señalo Amy.

—Sabemos que nos odia—Agrego Makoto—Supongo que vendrá por nosotras pronto.

— ¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer, Serena? —Pregunto Luna.

Serena se quedó en silencio, mientras meditaba la situación. Ellos no sabían casi nada sobre el enemigo al que se enfrentaban. Su única pelea con las sombras había terminado rápidamente. ¿Qué deberían hacer a continuación?

—Tenemos que aprender todo acerca de estas criaturas de sombras. Sus puntos fuertes, sus debilidades. Y si están siendo controlados por este ser lleno de odio.

—Esas son buenas ideas. Nuestro problema es que no sabemos cuándo ni dónde atacaran—Añadió Amy—Sus ataques hasta ahora parecen haber sido completamente al azar—Abrió su pequeño computador—No logro detectar algún patrón.

—Entonces, lo único que podemos hacer es esperar su próximo ataque—Luna suspiró.

—A medida que ese miasma, esa bruma se acercó a mí—Agrego la pelinegra—Me pareció ver algo. Fue durante solo un instante. Un hombre con una armadura.

—Un Caballero Guardián…—Aseguro Makoto con desdén.

Reí sacudió la cabeza de forma negativa.

—Pensé lo mismo al principio—Su ojos miraron una vez más las llamas—Es difícil de explicar. Pero no era el mismo hombre que vimos hoy.

— ¿Estás segura?—Presionó Makoto.

—Yo...no—Reí se pasó una mano por el cabello—No lo sé. Solo es un presentimiento.

—Parece que estamos de vuelta al punto de partida—Makoto suspiró—Esperando que suceda un ataque.

—Tal vez estamos buscando en el lugar equivocado—Comento Reí.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?—Pregunto Serena.

—Piénsenlo un momento—Miro a sus amigas—El Caballero, ha estado presente en ambos ataque ¿Qué pasa si él es la clave que nos falta?

Artemis frunció el ceño.

— ¿Estás sugiriendo que las sombras en realidad lo buscan a él?

—Tal vez—Murmuro la chica.

—No lo sé—Agrego Amy—Esos seres de sombras han atacado a gente normal. Tal vez buscan su energía vital como objetivo principal. Yo pensaría que el Caballero está siguiendo a las sombras para destruirlas.

—Lo cual, negaría la teoría, de que está aquí para dañar a Serena—Señalo Reí.

—Es solo una teoría—Se defendió Artemis—No es una prueba definitiva de que sea un enemigo.

—Estoy muy confundida—Susurro Serena.

—Estas criaturas de sombras son sin duda nuestros enemigos—Comento Makoto— El caballero Guardián, ha luchado en contra de estos seres. Pero nos dejó luchar solas contra los del segundo ataque.

—Puede que no este del lado de nadie—Reflexiono Reí—Tal vez él tiene sus propia misión.

—Por ahora, lo vamos a considerar como neutral—Sugirió Amy.

—De acuerdo—Contesto Serena. Y enfoco su mirada en las llamas del fuego sagrado. Deseaba poder ver en ellas como Reí. Pero sobre todo deseaba que pasara lo que pasara nadie resultara lastimado como había pasado con Mina.

Karél pasó junto a la sala de juegos. Miro en su interior a través del cristal y no vio a nadie conocido. Realmente no conocía a muchas personas. Inconscientemente la había buscado a ella.

" _¿Que estará haciendo Serena?"_

Aquel pensamiento lo sorprendió de repente. Y sonrió en voz baja para sí mismo.

" _¿Por qué ahora, después de tanto tiempo, de repente comienzo a sentirme solo? De alguna manera, estar cerca de Serena, me hace sentir más vivo. Ella es tan enérgica, tan radiante"_

Saco su teléfono celular y marco un número. De repente sintió miedo, que le diría cuando contestara. Tal vez ella estaría ocupada. Tiene muchos amigos, además de su novio. Si, ella debería estar ocupada. El teléfono daba tono, mientras él pensaba. De repente una voz al otro lado de la línea lo saco de sus pensamientos.

— ¡Hola Karél!

—Hola…Serena—Dijo con torpeza—Me preguntaba si tu…si quisieras salir un rato.

—Oh…Espera un momento—Contesto ella.

Karél, escucho murmullos de fondo. Tal vez ella estaba con su novio ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Darién? Tal vez el pensara que quiero robarme a su chica.

—Claro—Respondió Serena—En este momento estoy algo ocupada ¿Pero te parece más tarde?

— ¿Dónde nos vemos?

—En el Crown—Sugirió ella.

—Por supuesto—Respondió el y termino la llamada. Suspiró y miró a la sala de juegos de nuevo—Bueno, eso es suerte. Yo ya estoy aquí.

Un poco más tarde, Serena entro en la fuente de sodas, pero no estaba sola, iba acompañada de una chica. Aunque ambas chicas compartían el mismo color dorado de cabello y celeste de los ojos, la otra chica tenía un aire diferente. Sus movimientos eran más gráciles, cargados de una sensualidad nata.

— ¡Karél!—Saludo Serena.

—Serena, que gusto verte—El chico se levantó y saludo a la rubia de coletas.

—Ella es mi amiga Minako—Señalo a la rubia de listón rojo.

—Minako…—Susurro aquel nombre, y extendió su mano, mientras se quedaba mirando los celestes ojos de la chica—Encantado de conocerte.

Cuando su mano toco la de la chica, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. Esa sensación era conocida… tal vez del pasado. De un lejano pasado.

" _Qué demonios te pasa, hombre, estás actuando como un idiota"_

Pensó mientras la chica le devolvía el saludo de mano _._

—Encantada…—Respondió ella. Sus labios se curvaron en una seductora sonrisa. Ella miro su rostro, él era realmente atractivo.

—¿Fueron de compras?—Afirmo en una pregunta, viendo las bolsas de colores que ellas cargaban.

—Solo un poco de moda de primavera—Minako le guiño un ojo.

—No pensábamos comprar tantas cosas—Suspiro Serena—Solo que, Minako se sale de control.

Karél sonrió un poco. No pudo evitarlo. La intensa personalidad de Minako era contagiosa. Muy parecida al entusiasmo de Serena.

—Chicas voy por bebidas—Dijo él, levantándose de su asiento.

—Yo tomare una malteada de chocolate—Respondió Serena emocionada.

—Fresa, por favor—La voz de Minako, sonaba melosa.

—Perfecto, dos de chocolate y uno de fresa—Un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

Mientras esperaba por las bebidas, miró de nuevo hacia la mesa. Las dos chicas estaban charlando animadamente, no estaba seguro sobre que hablaban. Minako captó su mirada y le guiñó un ojo. Serena le dio un codazo a su amiga.

Él sonrió de nuevo, era agradable ser un chico normal, aunque fuera por poco tiempo. La chica detrás del mostrador coloco los dos vasos, y los llevó de vuelta a la mesa.

—No te creo…—Susurro Serena.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Pregunto él.

—Nada—Se apresuró Minako, mirando a Serena—Gracias por las bebidas—Le sonrió una vez más— ¿Te has olvidado de alguien? —Pregunto al ver que el joven solo tenía dos vasos.

— ¿Eh? —Le tomó un momento a Karél recobrar el sentido— ¡Oh! Uh...Al parecer si—Sus mejillas están nuevamente rojizas.

" _Sólo porque estaba demasiado ocupado mirándote, como un idiota enamorado"_

Pensó mientras sentía un raro cosquilleo en el estómago.

— ¿Quieres compartir?—Ofreció Minako su bebida, sus labios brillaban con lo frio de la malteada.

Karél, sentía mucho calor en la frente y su corazón latía a mil por hora. A pura fuerza de voluntad se las arregló para mantener una actitud seria. Algo en aquella joven rubia, lo ponía realmente nervioso. Algo en ella era, como si ya la hubiera conocido en otra vida.

—La fresa no es mi sabor favorito—Respondió un poco nervioso, tratando de mantener la calma.

— ¿Seguro? —Una gota de fresa murió en sus labios—Esta muy rico.

El chico se quedó embobado con aquella deliciosa visión.

— ¡Mina! —Serena sonrió—Eres una coqueta.

—Es solo diversión—Puso una cara de puchero— ¿No te molesta, verdad, Karél?

—No, no nada de eso—Estaba atontado con la chica rubia.

" _Incluso su puchero es hermoso" "¿Qué me está pasando?"_

—Ves…—Miro a su amiga—Todo está bien.

—Karél, lo siento por ella—Serena suspiro.

—Todo está bien, Serena—Respondió Karél.

La sensación de malestar en el estómago se hacía más fuerte. Algo andaba mal. No era posible que un pequeño enamoramiento provocara esto. Una sensación de alarma de encendió en sus sentidos. Se había sentido así antes, en el pasado. En la base del reino oscuro. Justo antes de….

— ¡Tenemos que irnos!—Se puso de pie de repente.

—Acabamos de llegar—Serena estaba confundida— ¿Qué pasa?

—Es solo que…

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, la ventana explotó hacia adentro. Miles de pequeños pedazos de vidrio volaron por todo el lugar.

Karél, quedo sorprendido al ver la reacción de las chicas. Ambas saltaron del lugar cayendo por debajo de la mesa a una enorme velocidad. Antes de que pudiera procesar aquella escena, una masa negra se estrelló contra él arrojándolo al suelo.

Los clientes habituales de la sala de juegos corrían hacia las puertas, gritos y chillidos llenaban el aire. Karél vio a las dos rubias, debajo de una de las mesas, ambas lo miraban preocupadas. Trato de gritarles que tuvieran cuidado, pero fue muy tarde.

Una segunda sombra se abalanzo sobre ellas por detrás. La sombra jalo a Serena por una de sus largas coletas lanzándola en el aire. Al momento Minako salto para atrapar a su amiga antes de que callera al suelo. Una vez más, Karél se maravilló de sus reflejos.

Su atención volvió a la batalla, cuando la primera sombra cayó encima de él, y lo ataco con sus garras. Karél se movió rápidamente y giro en el suelo hacia un lado.

Miro de nuevo hacia las chicas, y vio como Minako sacaba un extraño objeto naranja brillante. Serena estaba en el suelo, al parecer estaba inconsciente. Minako estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando la sombra la ataco y la lanzo en el suelo. El objeto brillante cayo a varios metros de ella.

La sensación de malestar en el estómago había desaparecido, y había sido reemplazada por rabia. Esas chicas eran sus amigas. No había tenido verdaderos amigos en mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo se atrevían esas malditas cosas a hacerles daño?

La segunda sobra estaba a punto de atacar de nuevo al par de chicas.

—Serena…—Murmuro Minako, mientras miraba a su amiga en el suelo.

Un rayo de energía oscura fue disparado por el ser de sombras, pero antes de que el impacto llegara a ellas, algo se interpuso.

Minako miro hacia delante y vio a Karél parado delante de ellas. En sus manos sostenía una brillante espada de plata.

— ¡Ya he tenido suficiente!—Grito mientras un aura plateada lo envolvía.

Serena abrió los ojos lentamente. Y se sorprendió ante la escena.

Su nuevo amigo estaba frente a frente contra dos de las criaturas de sombras. ¿Él se había transformado? ¿Estaba soñando? El dolor en la parte posterior de su cabeza parecía confirmar que estaba despierta.

—Karél es... —No pudo terminar la frase—No puede ser...

Minako asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza.

El caballero se lanzó hacia delante y cortó rápidamente el brazo de una de las sombras. La segunda sombra aprovechó la oportunidad para atacar mientras él estaba distraído. Lo atrapo del brazo, enterrando sus garras en la armadura y lo arrojó al suelo.

Serena aprovechó la oportunidad para moverse, y miro a Minako.

— ¿Estás bien?

— ¡Sí! —Respondió Minako—Esta es la segunda vez que una de esas cosas me derriba. Mi pluma de transformación cayó al suelo—Dijo buscándola con la mirada—Artemis me mataría si la pierdo de nuevo.

— ¿De nuevo? —Pregunto Serena.

— ¡No es el momento ni el lugar, Serena! —Minako desvió la mirada, tratando de olvidar el tema.

—Ese debe ser el portal por el que vinieron—Serena miro el oscuro portal en uno de los extremos.

Antes de Minako pudiera responder, oyó el estrépito de cristales rotos. El Caballero Guardián voló a través de otra de las ventanas de la sala de juegos, aterrizando en medio de la calle. De inmediato se giró hacia las chicas.

— ¡Ustedes dos! ¡Fuera de aquí!—gritó— ¡No es un lugar seguro!" Se inclinó para recuperar su espada, y se dirigió hacia el youma de sombras.

Ellas estaban a punto de decir algo pero fueron interrumpidas por una esfera negra de energía que salió disparada del portal. La esfera golpeó al Caballero en el pecho, tirándolo al suelo. La esfera se transformó en una masa oscura que poco a poco comenzó a tomar forma. Era más alto que las sombras normales. Su cuerpo era más grande y macizo.

Serena se puso de pie, y Minako se unió a ella. Ella echó un vistazo a la situación y sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

—Sé que Artemis dijo que él es un potencial enemigo, pero también es mi amigo—Murmuro Serena—No podemos quedarnos al margen y ver cómo sale herido.

—Te apoyo—Minako Sonrió—Además es muy guapo.

Los ojos rojizos de la sombra gigante brillaron mientras observaba al Caballero. Un sonoro aullido salió de su boca al lanzarse al ataque. Las dos sombras más pequeñas también se lanzaron a la batalla.

— ¡Cadena de Amor de Venus!

La poderosa cadena de luz atrapo a las dos sombras más pequeñas.

Jasón se giró para ver quien había interrumpido su batalla y pudo observar a las dos senshi rubias.

Sailor Moon y Sailor Venus, estaban listas para la batalla.

* * *

 **¡Estoy deseando que lleguen comentarios y sugerencias. Son como siempre bienvenidos!**


	4. ¿Amigos?

**.**

 **¿Amigos?**

 **.**

Los pensamientos del joven guardián de la justicia eran un revoltijo. Delante de él, el grupo de guerreras saltaba entre los tejados. Había avisado a Arión de la situación, pidiendo que se reuniera con ellos en el templo.

Podía ver delante a Serena… no, Sailor Moon. De vez en vez, tanto Júpiter como Mars se giraban para observarlo y asegurarse que no atacara por la espalda. Ellas eran realmente desconfiadas. Si bien había cometido un error al solo mirar, y luego escapar sin decir nada la última vez, tampoco era para que lo creyeran un enemigo ¿Realmente habían creído en las palabras de aquel oscuro caballero?

De repente el grupo de senshi comenzó a reducir la velocidad.

" _Debemos estar cerca de nuestro destino"_

La jóvenes guerreras saltaron por última vez en el gran patio del aquel antiguo templo. Imitándolas el hizo lo mismo. Pudo observar como dos pequeños mininos, muy similares a Arión se acercaban lentamente. La única diferencia es que uno de ellos era blanco como la nieve y el otro negro como la noche. Ambos gatos lucían una brillante luna en la frente.

" _Son los concejeros de la Luna. El cuarto creciente en su frente, es igual que el de Arión"_

— ¡Sailor Moon, esta herida!—exclamó alarmada la pequeña gatita oscura.

—Estaré bien Luna. Eh tenido momento peores—Respondió la rubia, restándole importancia. Mientras se sostenía de Tuxido.

— ¿Están los demás bien? —Pregunto el níveo minino.

—Todos estamos bien—Se adelantó la de Mercurio—Sailor Moon y Venus, lograron controlar la situación, que nos tomó por sorpresa.

—Buen trabajo chic…—La frase quedo interrumpida cuando su mirada se fijó en el guerrero de armadura plateada—Caballero Guardián ¿Qué hace el aquí?

" _Es el mismo tono de desconfianza y hostilidad"_

Pensó el joven. Una punzada de tristeza se alojó en su pecho. Era cierto cometió un error. Pero la actitud de ellos, era demasiado exagerada para ese simple hecho. Desde que se convirtió en guerrero, había tenido la ilusión de formar parte del grupo de las guerreras senshi. Pero parecía que ahora eso jamás sería posible.

Jasón dio un paso adelante, y lentamente se quitó el casco, dejando al descubierto el esmeralda de sus ojos. Algunos mechones de su rojo cabello cayeron sobre su frente.

—A la mayoría de ustedes no lo había conocido antes de esta noche—Los miro un momento. En su voz había algo de reproche—Sin embargo, ustedes me tratan como si yo fuera un enemigo—No pudo evitar alzar el tono de su voz— ¡Es como si esperaran que en cualquier momento los fuera a atacar! ¿Por qué?

Artemis lanzo una rápida mirada a Luna.

—Eres un Caballero Guardián—Miro hacia el joven—Portas la armadura que así lo demuestra ¿Y aun así dices no saber por qué desconfiamos de ti?

—Tengo entendido que los Caballeros de la Guardia somos símbolo de fuerza y paz—Agacho la mirada y vio en los pectorales de la armadura arañazos y golpes. Levanto la cara y el esmeralda de sus ojos se encontró con los ojos de Sailor Moon y luego de los consejeros—…No de miedo y sospecha. ¿Se me ha informado mal?

—Jamás me atrevería a mentir en algo así—La voz llego de detrás de el—El dorado consejero caminaba con paso seguro. Hasta quedar delante del grupo de guerreras de la Luna—Las saludo Sailor Senshi. Soy Arión, guía y guardián del Caballero de la Justica—Miro en dirección de Luna y Artemis—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, viejos amigos.

— ¡Arión!—Exclamo Luna con sorpresa—Pensé que habías muerto.

—Casi…Mi capsula se dañó. Y he despertado dos años después que ustedes.

— ¿Que está pasando aquí? ¿Ustedes se conocen? —Pregunto la Sailor del amor.

—Lady Venus—Arión hizo una pequeña reverencia—Entiendo que todo esto debe de ser difícil de asimilar para todos ustedes. Pero ahora es el mejor momento para aclarar toda esta situación.

—Podrías comenzar por explicar dónde has estado todo este tiempo—Artemis soltó aquellas palabras sin ninguna cortesía— ¿Por qué han aparecido hasta ahora? ¿Y qué hacen en Tokio?

—Como he dicho antes mi capsula se dañó, por lo cual he estado en animación suspendida por un par de años—Explico tranquilamente—En cuento desperté me dedique a encontrar al guerrero de la Justicia. Sin embargo el aún no estaba listo para combatir.

Un leve sonrojo se formó en las mejillas de Jasón. Si mirada se topó con la de Sailor Moon, que se encontraba sentada bajo un árbol, siendo atendida por Mercury. Sus ojos se movieron hasta posarse en la celeste mirada de Venus.

—Además, aun había fuerzas del Negaverso en ciertos lugares—Continuo Arión.

—Eso es imposible—Interrumpió la guerrera de Marte—Nosotras acabamos con Beryl y Metallia.

—Sin embargo, no se acabó por completo con el poder del reino oscuro. Un grupo se estableció en el norte de América. Crearon nuevos Youmas y siguieron recolectando energía—Su voz era seria y solemne—Por eso hemos decidido permanecer en América, para asegurar el total exterminio del reino oscuro. Además de servir como entrenamiento a Jasón.

—El solo destruyo el reino oscuro—La de júpiter se mostró incrédula—Eso algo increíble.

—Solo cumplo con mi deber—Se defendió el Caballero—Además solo eran los remanente de un poder superior. Fue demasiado simple.

— ¿Eso responde a tu pregunta Artemis? —Arión se dirigió a su homologo—Eso hicimos los últimos tres años. Después hemos venido aquí para ponernos a las órdenes de la heredera de la Luna. La princesa Serenity.

—Tengo los suficientes guardianes—Algo en el tono de voz de Sailor Moon, denotaba rencor.

—Artemis no podemos confiar en ellos. No después de lo que no has contado—Se atrevió de la Marte.

—Lo sé, se lo que la reina Serenity nos dijo—Dudo un momento—Pero Arión es un amigo. Y si él es el guía de Jasón…

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso el día que callo el Milenio de Plata?—Luna pregunto directamente al joven Caballero.

Jasón dejo escapar un suspiro.

—Yo…—Bajo la mirada—Yo no lo recuerdo. No tengo ningún recuerdo de mi pasado.

—Muy conveniente—Ataco del Júpiter.

—Lo crean o no, no cambia nada. Yo no tengo recuerdo de mi vida pasada—Se defendió Jasón—Todo lo que se acerca de ese pasado, lo aprendí de Arión—Su mirada paso de uno en uno en todos los presente, deteniéndose en Sailor Moon—No sé qué paso, no sé qué es lo que hice. Lo que importa es que estoy aquí ahora. Y mis intenciones de ayudar y protegerlas son sinceras.

Sailor Moon caminó lentamente hacia Jasón, deteniéndose justo en frente de él.

—Quiero una respuesta honesta —El azul de sus ojos se topó con el verde de los de el — ¿Tu sabias que yo soy Sailor Moon, cuando nos topamos por primera vez?

— ¿A qué te refieres?—La miro confundido—No, Serena… yo no tenía la menor idea. Además… —Sonrió —Te recuerdo que tú fuiste quien cayó encima de mí.

—Cierto lo había olvidado —Un leve rubor se apodero de sus mejillas.

—Escucha...—Con cautela puso una mano enguantada en el hombro de Sailor Moon —Todo lo que te he contado de mí es cierto Claro, tal vez me contuve un poco cuando me preguntaste por qué vine a Japón. No te podía contar de mi misión como Caballero Guardián—Simplemente convertirme en tu amigo es la única verdad.

—Hemos escuchado muchas cosas hacer de los Caballero Guardianes —Sailor Moon le sostuvo la mirada—Actos cobardes que llevaron a cabo el día que cayó el Reino de la Luna.

—Serena… —Sonrió con amargura—No tengo ninguna intención secreta. Vine aquí a encontrar a la princesa Serenity, y protegerla—Miro fijamente a Sailor Moon, y añadió en un susurro—Imagino que tú eres ella.

Serena volvió a guardar silencio, digiriendo lo que acababa de decir. Estaba un poco sorprendida.

— ¿Te estarás preguntando como lo sé? —Sonrió—Bueno, para empezar, su reacción ahora lo demuestra. Además, Arión, me conto que el Milenio de plata no había Senshi de la Luna. Y si las demás senshi son las princesas de sus respectivos planetas ¿Quién más podría ser Sailor Moon?

Serena río suavemente.

—Tiene razón. ¿Entonces quién era el, el caballero de sombras?

Jasón miro inquisitivamente a Arión.

—Mientras luchábamos con los youmas, un hombre con oscura armadura apareció desde el portal—Explico Jasón—Se presentó como el Caballero de las Sombras—Hizo una mueca de dolor al recordar a aquel misterioso Caballero. El dolo de cabeza había regresado.

—¿Estas bien?—Pregunto Sailor Moon—En su voz pudo notar el tono sincero de su amiga Serena.

—Si… es solo que cuando pienso en ese hombre, un solo punzante me llega a la cabeza—Explico Jasón. Le pareció ver un destello de terror en los ojos de Arión, pero este desapareció de inmediato. Tal vez solo era preocupación—Él dijo que no yo era el verdadero Jasón. El parecía conocer a mi vida pasada.

—Jasón tiene razón—Siguió Sailor Moon—Él hablaba como si hubiera conocido al Caballero Guardián del Milenio de Plata. Además es quien controla a esos horribles youmas de sombras.

—Su armadura…—Añadió Jasón—…Era idéntica a la mía, con diferencias sutiles. Pero aun así era la de un Caballero Guardián.

—Cuando desperté busque también a los guardianes de la Fe y el Honor—Comento Arión—Pero ellos no despertaron en esta época.

—Al parecer uno de ellos tomo el lado oscuro—Bromeo Venus.

—Dijo algo sobre que su Señor estaba a punto de despertar—Añadió Mars—Y que necesitaba energía.

Arión miró a todos.

—Seguramente todos están cansados ¿Puedo sugerir que tomemos un tiempo para descansar y tener en cuenta todo lo dicho hoy? Nos podemos encontrar de nuevo mañana, tal vez con la cabeza fría?

Artemis asintió.

El grupo empezó a dispersarse lentamente. Minako volvió a mirar hacia Karél durante unos segundos, dándole una pequeña una sonrisa antes de seguir Makoto por las escaleras.

—¿Estamos bien? —Karél se dirigió a Serena.

—Estamos bien…—Sus intensos ojos azules brillaron en el sol de la tarde—No puedo hablar por todos los demás ... pero confío en ti—Su tono se volvió lúdico de nuevo, y le dio un golpe en el brazo—Simplemente no hagas que me arrepienta de eso.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Nunca…—Para luego mirar Arión—¿Nos vamos?

—Te veré en casa en breve—Necesito hablar con su alteza.

Tan pronto como Karél se alejó, Arión se volvió hacia Serena.

—¿Qué es lo que sabe usted de la Guardia Real en el Milenio de Plata?

Serena miro a sus consejeros.

—Ellos se volvieron en contra de la corona. Se volvieron en contra de mi madre, y trataron de asesinarla, pero el Cristal de Plata los detuvo.

" _Perfecto"_

Pensó, mientras asentía lentamente.

—Aquella noche, antes de entrar en la capsula, llegue a la sala de oración. Los cuerpos de los Caballeros yacían en el suelo. Sus armas habían sido desenfundadas—Su rostro adquirió un semblante preocupado—No estoy seguro de cómo fue que Jasón despertó en esta era. Creo que fue por el poder del Cristal de Plata, por error…

—Eso explica por el renació igual que las senshi—Comento Luna.

—Confío en él—declaró Serena—No me ha dado ninguna razón para no hacerlo.

—El dolo de cabeza de Karél, son sus recuerdos queriendo despertar—Continuo Arión—Cuando desperté en el poder de la Justicia, también bloquee todos los recuerdos del Milenio de Plata—Los miro un momento—Sinceramente no sé qué pasaría si lo recuerdos de su antigua vida regresaran. Si el antiguo Jasón despertara y consumiera a Karél—Su mirada se ensombreció—Si un Caballero sediento de venganza despertara…

—¿Insinúas que ese muchacho es una bomba de tiempo?—Pregunto Artemis preocupado.

" _Es tiempo de lanzar el anzuelo"_

Pensó mientras miraba a Serena.

—Majestad, sé que él y usted se han hecho amigos—Su mirada adquirió una estudiada tristeza—Pero debe mantenerse alejada de él. Estar cerca de usted puede ser el detonante. Y entonces estaríamos todos en peligro—Sus ojos se posaron en Luna y Artemis—Yo cuidare de él y lo vigilare.

El agua caliente recorrió por completo su cuerpo. Su calidez reconfortaba cada musculo relajándolo.

La joven rubia dejo escapar un suspiro, mientras sentía aquella cascada cálida en cada poro de su piel.

" _Aun estando en la forma de Senshi, los golpes duelen demasiado. El concreto sigue siendo demasiado duro"_

Pensó mientras se pasaba una mano por su mojado cabello dorado, dejando que el agua llegara a sus adoloridos hombros. Dejando escapar otros suspiro de alivio. Recordó el golpe su compañera de la Luna se había dado contra las mesas.

" _Eso debe haber dolido demasiado. No estoy segura de poder escoger entre eso, o el haber sido lanzada por la ventana"_

Sus manos se posaron lentamente por el grifo, sopesando la posibilidad de dejar el agua correr por otro largo rato. Finalmente los giro y cerro el flujo de agua.

Minako dio un paso fuera de la ducha y tomo una toalla y comenzó a secar cuidadosamente todo su cuerpo. Luego de unos minutos, y ya completamente seca, se miró en el espejo que había delante de ella. Lentamente se pasó una mano por el fino corte que tenía en una de sus mejillas.

" _Espero que mi factor de curación como Senshi, evite que me quede alguna cicatriz"_

Se envolvió el dorado cabello en la toalla. los recuerdos de la última vinieron su mente.

" _Nuestro enemigo finalmente se ha mostrado. Una Caballero Oscuro… qué relación tiene con Jasón…con Karél._

Su corazón dio un brinco al pensar en el chico de cabellos rojos. Camino hasta entrar en su habitación, y miro al níveo minino en el alfeizar de la ventana. Estaba concentrado en el horizonte.

—Artemis…—Lo llamo—¿Estas bien? pareces un poco distraído.

—Solo pensaba—Contesto si dejar de mirar por la ventana—Han sucedido muchas cosas.

—No creo que él sea una amenaza, me parece que tenga algún plan malévolo. Ni siquiera es capaz de soportar un coqueteo conmigo—Sonrió la rubia.…

—Debes mantenerte alejada de el—Sabía perfectamente a quien se refería—Tanto del muchacho, como del guerrero.

—Pero…

—¡Minako! —Artemis se giró para mirar a la joven—¡Esto no es un juego! —Su mirada se volvió dura—No quiero que resultes herida. Eso es todo.

—Lo se…—La joven rubia enfoco sus ojos azules en la ciudad—Él ha estado solo por tres años. Luchando contra el remanente del reino oscuro—Una sombra de melancolía apareció en su mirada—Al igual que yo lo estuve por un año. Y eso casi me destruyo. No puedo imaginarme esa situación por tres años—Ella suspiro—Alejarlo no es la solución. Aún recuerdo lo feliz que estuve cuando me reuní con el resto de la chicas.

—Mina…—Susurro Artemis.

—¿Qué hubiera sucedido si mi situación fuera como la de Karél, si todos me hubieran rechazado?

—Esto es diferente.

—Artemis…—Se giró para mirar a su consejero y amigo—¿Y toda esta desconfianza y recelo, es lo que realmente provoque es él se vuelva en contra de nosotros?

—No lo había pensado de esa manera—Artemis la miro lleno de sorpresa y orgullo. Minako de verdad era una chica muy madura. Bueno en ocasiones.

—Me veo reflejada en él. Un alma afín—Volvió a suspirar—Un espíritu desgastado por años de forzada soledad. Ellas me ayudaron a volver a ser feliz—Miro a Artemis con total determinación—Él nos necesita, y yo no le voy a dar la espalda.

—Me has convencido—Sonrió en una débil mueca—No te detendré. Solo debes prometerme dos cosas. La primera es que tendrás cuidado.

—¿Y la segunda? —Pregunto la chica.

—Nada de coqueteos.

—No hay trato—Minako sonrió, mientras tomaba una almohada lanzándola al minino. Este la esquivo por escasos centímetros.

" _Templo Hikawa, al atardecer"_

Es lo único que decía el mensaje que Serena la había mandado. Un texto sencillo y sin más detalles. En realidad no tenía ganas de asistir a la forzada cita. Una nueva ronda de comentarios acerca de su sí era amigo o enemigo, no sería nada agradable.

Se pasó una mano por sus roja y desordenada cabellera. La ultima y única reunión no había resultado nada bien. Pensó por un momento en no asistir, en quedarse en casa y ver alguna película. Pero había un pequeño problema. Su única razón para estar en Tokio, era proteger a la princesa de la Luna, a Serenity…a Serena.

Inconscientemente al pensar en la rubia heredera de Luna, otra rubia vino a su mente. La rubia guardiana del poder del amor. Un rubor apareció en sus mejillas y su corazón se aceleró levemente.

Sin darse cuenta había llegado hasta el lugar de la cita y subió lentamente las escalaras. De repente se detuvo a medio camino antes de llegar al patio.

" _Qué sentido tiene todo esto. Solo habrá más preguntas y acusaciones"_

Pensó, sintiéndose algo frustrado.

" _Ni siquiera recuerdo, que fue eso tan malo que mi yo pasado pudo haber hecho ¿Por cuánto tiempo seré castigado por un crimen del que no tengo conocimiento? Tal vez fue un error venir a Tokio"_

—Mi reino por tus pensamientos.

El joven se giró un poco sobresaltado. Detrás de él una joven de celeste mirada lo observaba sonriente.

—¿Qué haces aquí solo? —Pregunto la chica.

—Yo…—Sin saber realmente que decir—Solo pensaba un poco.

—Admítelo, no quieres ir allá adentro—Confirmo ella.

—¿Se nota demasiado?—Sonrió.

—Soy muy intuitiva—Le guiño un ojo. El chico se sonrojo.

—Minako…—El chico giro su mirada hacia el atardecer—Realmente no creo que se buena idea entrar al templo.

—Entiendo. Un montón de personas, acusándote constantemente no son las mejor compañía.

—No particularmente.

—No lo tomes muy personal—Se acercó a él, mirando en la misma dirección—Ellos solo quieren proteger a Serena. Siempre ha sido nuestra misión.

—Lo sé—Dejo escapar un largo suspiro—Es solo que durante tres años, he esperado este momento. Yo pensé que por fin había encontrado mi lugar. A donde pertenezco—Su mirada se tornó triste—Todo ha sido un desastre.

—Sabes…—Su mano sobre la barandilla roso levemente la de el—Yo sé cómo te sientes. Antes de formar parte del equipo, pase un años sola combatiendo el mal.

—Ya veo—Reflexiono las palabras de su compañera—La solitaria Sailor V…Sailor Venus—Arión siempre te puso como un ejemplo a seguir para mí.

—Eso fue hace casi una vida—Sonrió un poco sonrojada—No creo que sea para tanto.

—Lo juro—Sonrió el joven mirado a Minako—Sailor V esto, Sailor V el otro, apuesto a que Sailor V, jamás haría eso.

Ambos jóvenes echaron a reír.

—Debes admitir que lo estándares eran demasiado altos—Bromeó ella.

Se quedaron en un silencio cómodo durante varios segundos.

—¿Minako?

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Qué es eso tan horrible que se supone hice en el pasado?

La rubia desvió la mirada y se quedó en silencio.

—Por favor—Pido Karél—Es un infierno no saber qué es lo que sucedió.

—Karél…—Medito las palabras—Durante la caída del Milenio de Plata, los Caballeros Guardianes se unieron a Metallia y levantaron su espada en contra de la reina Serenity.

Karél la mira horrorizado y sorprendido.

—Ustedes trataron de asesinarla, y el Cristal de Plata la protegió, matándolos—Siguió Minako—Artemis y Luna, escucharon esto de la boca de la reina Serenity.

" _¿Acaso aquella atrocidad podría ser verdad? ¿Su vida pasada podría ser tan diferente de su yo actual?"_

—Gracias…—Respondió sin más.

—¿No dirás nada al respecto—Inquirió ella—Culpable, inocente?

—No—El negó con la cabeza.

—Yo confió en ti—Dijo ella sin más.

Un dulce escalofrió recorrió su espalda. Aquellas simples palabras sonaban tan reconfortantes en voz. No había cinismo , ni hipocresía. Eran tan sinceras.

—Gracias.

Ella lo sujetó del brazo, guiándolo hacia el templo.

—¡Vamos! —Lo animo.

El agarre de ella era tan cálido. Simplemente ella era fantástica e increíble.

—¿Qué es lo sabemos hasta ahora de nuestro enemigo? —Pregunto Artemis.

—Él puede crear esfera de energía—Observo Amy.

—Además de la capacidad de controlar o crear a los youmas—Añadió Serena.

—El afirma conocerme—Dijo Karél, que se había mantenido en silencio. Minako sentada a su lado lo animo a continuar—O por lo menos a mi vida pasada. El Jasón del Milenio de Plata.

—¿Y de verdad no sabes porque él dice eso? —Pregunto Makoto con algo de recelo.

—En verdad no lo sé—Contesto el joven pelirrojo tranquilamente.

—Él está sirviendo a un poder aún más grande—Añadió la morena de Marte—El Señor Revenant. Lo recuerdo de mi visión.

—¿Señor Revenant? —Pregunto Karél.

—"El que regresa"—Respondió Amy—Ese sería su significado. Aunque no sé qué quiera decir realmente.

—Él dijo que su señor pronto despertaría—Agrego Serena.

—¿Qué hay de los youmas? —Pregunto Artemis.

—Son bastantes irregulares—Respondió Minako—Los más pequeños fueron fáciles de enfrentar. Pero es más grande fue realmente difícil de llevar.

—Sin embargo—Karél se pasó una mano por el cabello—No parecer ser inteligentes. Solo siguen ordenes básicas—Reflexiono—En el ataque de ayer nos superaban en número en determinado momento, pero no aprovecharon esa ventaja.

—Excelente observación—Asintió Luna.

—Hay algo mas—Dijo Arión—Quizá el enemigo no contaba con la presencia de las Sailor Senshi, y de un Caballero Guardián. Esos youmas no parecen diseñados para resistir sus ataques.

—El parecía demasiado sorprendido al vernos—Añadió Amy—Me refiero al Caballero Oscuro.

—¿Karél—Luna se dirigió al joven—Que habilidades y poderes tienes como Jasón?

—Tengo mi espada y mi armadura—Pensó un momento—Además con ella puedo formar ataques de energía. Puedo teletransportarme a distancias pequeñas, pero requiere mucha energía, es mejor moverme rápidamente en una batalla.

—Cuando Artemis nos habló de los Caballeros, me dio la impresión de que mucho más poderosos—Admitió Reí.

—Lo sé—respondió Karél—Incluso ese guerrero oscuro, dijo que yo era mucho más débil que mi vida pasada.

—¿Qué tan resistente es tu armadura? —Pregunto curioso Artemis—¿Puede soportar una gran daño?

—En realidad no lo sé—Admitió—Nunca he tenido que soportar grandes ataques de energía.

—Tal vez podamos hacer algunas pruebas—Sugirió Amy.

—¿Qué clase de pruebas? —Pregunto Sailor Moon.

—Podríamos lanzar nuestro ataques a Jasón—Contesto—Claro todo dentro de parámetros seguros y controlados.

La mirada de Serena se topó con la Karél.

—¿Estás de acuerdo?

El guerrero de brillante armadura plateada se encontraba de pie en medio de un claro del bosque. Delante de él las guerreras de Marte y Júpiter lo observaban ansiosas.

—¿No entiendo por qué demonios acepte hacer esto? —Susurro para sí mismo.

—¿Estas realmente seguro de esto? —Grito Serena desde su posición a varios metros de distancia.

—Más o menos—Sonrió debajo del casco.

—Más les vale no ser demasiado duras con el—Amenazo Minako.

—No te preocupes—respondió Mars

—¡Pueden comenzar!—Grito Jasón.

Mercury asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, activando el visor sobre sus ojos.

—¡Centella Relampagueante de Júpiter! —La castaña se lanzó primero.

El resplandeciente disco de descargar eléctricas lo golpeo de lleno en el pecho. Una ligera nube de humo se levantó a su alrededor. El guerrero dio un par de pasos hacia atrás tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

—¡Estoy Bien! —Dijo levantando una mano—Solo fue el impacto.

—Entonces prueba esto—La de Marte se adelantó a su compañera—¡Mándala Llameante!

Múltiples anillos de fuego impactaron en su pectoral, haciéndolo retroceder algunos pasos, pero dejándolo ileso.

—Hace un poco de calor—Sonrió.

—Eres más resistente de lo que pensaba—Admitió Artemis.

—Pareces algo decepcionado, de que este ileso—Murmuro Jasón.

—¡Aléjense de él!

La voz llego desde la línea de árboles. De entre las sombras tres guerreras Senshi aparecieron.

—Es un traidor—Neptune aseguro de manera tajante.

—No es de fiar—Uranus sostuvo entre sus manos su brillante espada.

Saturn solo se mantuvo cerca de sus compañeras en silencio.

—¿Otra vez? —Se preguntó Jasón. El dolor en su cabeza comenzó a aparecer.

—¡Uranus, Neptune!—Las llamo Serena—Él es nuestro ami…

—No lo es—La interrumpió Uranus—Es un traidor al Reino de la Luna.

—Y estamos aquí para llevar a cabo su sentencia—Siguió Neptune.

—Es la muerte…—Susurro Saturn. Y apareció entre sus mano su alabarda.

—¡Deténganse ahora mismo!—Serena se interpuso entre Jasón y las Outers—Es una orden.

—Princesa usted no lo entiende—respondió con firmeza Uranus—No importa si el aparente estar de su lado. Los crímenes que cometió deben ser castigados. Se debe hacer justicia.

— ¿Justicia?—Jasón dijo con burla—Lo que ustedes quieren es venganza—Algo dentro de sí mismo se encendió. Una llama que había estado dormida—He intentado hacer las cosas bien, y solo he conseguido burlas y desconfianza—Un aura plateada con destellos rojizos lo comenzó a rodear—Y ahora ustedes han llegado demasiado lejos…queriendo asesinarme.

—Eres un traidor—Uranus lo enfrento, sosteniendo su espada.

— ¡Muéstrenme las pruebas! —Exigió airadamente—Solo hay verdades a medias, recuerdos de un lejano pasado.

Minako lo miraba preocupado, negando con la cabeza.

—Solo he tratado de ayudar y de estar de su lado, pero solo he sido atacado. Y francamente me estoy hartando de eso—Su mano se deslizo hasta su espada—Si quieren actuar como juez y verdugo, demuéstreme que soy culpable y aceptare mi castigo. Pero hasta entonces no aceptare un insulto más—El aura que lo rodeaba exploto generando una onda expansiva en todo el lugar—No se los pondré fácil…

* * *

Cuarto Capitulo...


End file.
